


You, Me, and The Devil Make Three.

by Illyah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And has always been Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Powers, Bad Michael, Betrayal, But he's also Dean, But he's not even mad, Cas is Lucifer's BFF, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Chuck is God, Death, Destiel endgame, Famine - Freeform, Friendships spanning billions of years, Gabriel is awesome, God is gone, Good Lucifer, Happy Ending, Immediate resolution, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer got royally screwed, Lucifer isn't the bad guy, Lucifer loves Cas like whoa, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Normal brother drama, Not your father's revelations, Oral Sex, Pestilence, Profound Bond, Protective Sam Winchester, Resurrection, Saving the World, Smut, Temporary Character Death, The Apocalypse, The Horsemen - Freeform, The Impala - Freeform, This is literally nothing but sacreligious self indulgence, War, and a dick, and is not afraid of his feelings, angels in love, even if he's a little slow about realizing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyah/pseuds/Illyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean opened his eyes and the world looked different. In a split second he had billions of years of memories thrust into this head. Memories of human lives, and memories stretching back to the beginning of the universe.</p><p>Sam looked over and noticed that Dean had a peculiar look on his face, but brushed it off, seeing as he had just released Satan.</p><p>“We need to get out of here.” Dean heard himself saying, it was his voice, but he felt oddly detached from the whole situation. They left the church and headed back to the motel they had been staying in, trying like Hell (ha!) to keep some semblance of chill. He was freaking out. How was he supposed to convince his brother that everything they knew was wrong? That the words of man that had condemned him were fallacy.</p><p>In which Dean is Lucifer, and everything you know about his story is wrong. Let me tell you the truth.  </p><p>I'm terrible at summaries. But people seem to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Star Returns.

“SAM!” Dean screamed through the door. “Stop, don’t kill her! She’s the final seal!!!!” He shouted as loud as he could, but he knew that Sam wouldn’t be able to hear him over the din. The door gave and he burst through just in time to see his brother kill the demon, and watched in horror as her blood made a spiral on the ground. The light was blinding, overpowering and so silent it sounded like screaming. If he was being honest Dean had expected more, I mean, this is The Devil after all, The Great Adversary rising from the depths of Hell.

Dean wasn't quite sure why his eyes hadn’t burned out yet-Sammy made sense, he was meant to house said Devil so there was no reason that Sam should be effected. With a great, gasping breath the light consumed the brothers, and then, strangely, simply disappeared, well, sort of.

Dean opened his eyes and the world looked different. In a split second he had billions of years of memories thrust into this head. Memories of human lives, and memories stretching back to the beginning of the universe.

Sam looked over and noticed that Dean had a peculiar look on his face, but brushed it off, seeing as he had just released Satan.

“We need to get out of here.” Dean heard himself saying, it was his voice, but he felt oddly detached from the whole situation. They left the church and headed back to the motel they had been staying in, trying like Hell (ha!) to keep some semblance of chill. He was freaking out. How was he supposed to convince his brother that everything they knew was wrong? That the words of man that had condemned him were fallacy.

Not more important than Sam, but equally important was Castiel, “Dean’s” very own Angel of the Lord. Honestly, Dean didn’t know which of them would have the worse reaction. The Dean Winchester part of him was terrified that his brother and his best friend would never speak to him again, while the Lucifer part of him remembered the loneliness of The Cage and the thousands of years his Grace spent there being torn apart by darkness and misery. So this was his reward?

_“Michael!” Lucifer shouted, “You can’t do this! This isn’t the plan! We’re supposed to love them!!!! That’s what Father said!”_

_“Father isn’t here anymore, Lucifer, I make the decisions now. If he wanted to protect them, he should have stayed.”_

_“You’re wrong, Brother. Please, try to see that. They try so hard, all the time just to keep breathing.” Lucifer said sadly._

_“I’m sorry, Lucifer, but my mind is made up.” Michael told his brother._

_“I won’t let you do this.” Lucifer told him. “I’ll stop you if I have to.”_

_“You’re just jealous that I love Father more than you! He’ll reward me for my love and loyalty. You’ll see!” Michael spat at him, like the venomous child he was proving he was._

_Lucifer shook his head and walked away. Looking back now, that had been his first mistake._

Dean shook his head. Sam had fallen asleep in the time it had taken to get back to the motel. He slept the sleep of the guilty, undoubtedly thinking he had just unknowingly ended the world, or, at the very least, made life much harder for himself and his brother. He sighed to himself. “Poor Sammy.” He thought idly, always the pawn in someone else’s game. The old memories just kept coming, merging with the old ones.

_He should have known better than to think that his brother wouldn’t have already had a plan before bringing his “concerns” to Lucifer. He and Michael had always been the closest, they were the two oldest and before this had the most in common. Everything had changed when Lucifer had spent his required time on earth. Lucifer was known for being rash and having a temper. He burned the brightest, but that also meant he burned the hottest. He was fiery rage and destruction, and he knew that he was dangerous. He had hated the humans, and couldn’t understand why their Father had insisted they had value. All Lucifer could see was greed, destruction and violence._

_That was Before Lucifer. After Lucifer knew what the humans went through and he was so glad that Father had decided that all angels needed to spend time on earth, getting to know the humans and watching their struggles and helping where they could._

_It had changed Lucifer. He understood now, how hard it was, and, he thought, if his life was that hard, he could understand the lying, cheating and stealing. Lucifer’s first great love was humanity. He loved it so much that his father believed it would be safe in his care. So much so, that he believed it was safe to leave._

_The opposite had happened with Michael. He had loved humans before his time on earth, that, or he’d just loved the mission, loved following orders. Michael found the humans unimpressive and their determination lackluster. To him, they were imperfect creatures. That was the thing about Michael. He didn’t get it. And when Michael came back, he was angry. The first thing that he did as Heaven’s general was cut off angel visits to earth. No longer were angels allowed to help their little brothers and sisters as they made their way through life. Angels were now only allowed to watch._

_It had taken millenniums for Michael to be sure their Father wasn’t going to return and stop his grand plan. He was always walking around muttering things about how their Father would love them, his righteous, flawless, children as he had before._

_Michael got the jump on him._

Dean laughed to himself. He was indeed The Great Adversary, but the only person he was actually a threat to was Michael. Michael who’s deeds Lucifer had shouldered blame for thousands of years, Michael who had let the serpent into the Garden and taught humanity evil. And Dean-but-Lucifer had no idea how he was going to convince any of the people he cared about of that.

_“For the crime of betraying our kind and betraying our Father’s mission, brother, I sentence you to an eternity in the cage. May you never again see the light of day and may you never again feel the love of heaven. Never again shall you hear prayers to the Archangel Samael, they shall call you Lucifer, The Great Destroyer. You will serve as an example to your brothers and sisters, show them what happens when they disregard the mission. You are no more an angel, you are fallen.” Michael said and grabbed Lucifer’s hair and jerked back sharply. And then, in a low voice only Lucifer could hear he said “You haven’t stopped anything. You’ve only delayed me. Your grace will return to you one day ripped to shreds and cold. By then, you will have seen for yourself the evil of humans. I believe you will see things my way, brother, you just need time.”_

_“Why?” he begged his brother, “why are you doing this?”_

_“Because if I don’t do this I have to kill you, Lucy. So I’m giving you this one chance to see it my way. If you don’t, then you die. You get one chance because we’re family. If you love your filthy humans so much, why don’t you be one?” He said quietly making sure only Lucifer could hear, because this was critical to his plan, no one must know. He quickly and efficiently cut the grace from Lucifer’s throat, catching it in a vial, and simultaneously threw his brother to earth._

_Nine months later a virgin gave birth in a stable in Nazareth._

He would start with Castiel. The biggest part of Lucifer was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester was fucking terrified that his little brother was going to hate him. He wondered how the angels had gotten everything so wrong. Unless Michael hadn’t planned for him to end up as Dean Winchester. Perhaps his father was as far away as he would have thought. Although, this whole apocalypse thing stunk of Michael, and, shit, Lucifer -but-Not quite thought, Michael really had set this up brilliantly. No one would want to help Lucifer because of who they believed he was, and more than that, Michael had brought the battle to earth.

Yes, he would start with Castiel. He remembered when Cas had told them about the plans for the apocalypse, and when Sam and Dean had asked questions he had mentioned that something about “the whole Lucifer thing” had never quite sat right with him, even when he didn’t know what discomfort felt like. So he would call Cas, and they would talk and everything would be okay maybe. Okay. Fine. Dean-and-Lucifer was flipping the fuck out. He just needed someone in his corner. He’d been so lonely for so long, not just as Lucifer, but as Dean Winchester, and he longed to speak to someone who’d known him before. He’d taught Castiel to fly, and believed that Cas shared his views about humans. He was always kind of funny like that. But his littlest brother had always been his favorite. He knew there was something special about Cas-Father’s last angel. It was like he’d finally gotten it right.

Dean cringed. Embarrassed at how half assed his prayers to Cas had seemed, now that he knew the proper, respectful way to start and end a prayer, and he thought that he hadn’t really sown Cas how much he valued him. It was a testament to his relationship with Dean that he hadn’t corrected his disrespect.

“I pray to Castiel, Angel of Thursday, Solider of Heaven, and Friend to Humanity, please do me the honor of hearing my prayers, I need to speak with you Castiel, all is not yet lost.” Okay, so Dean overdid the formality there but he figured he had at least a year of shitty prayers to make up for. He was still struggling to wrestle the two halves of himself together, and if he had been anyone else, Dean thought, hearing the anachronistic language coming out of his mouth would have been hilarious, but now he was just scared and he desperately wanted his best friend.

Dean quickly crossed the street to the park on the other side, knowing that Cas was going to be there soon, (and damn, wasn’t it strange feeling Cas’ Grace from across the world). Dean assumed the most non-threatening position he could find. He knew immediately, the highest mark of respect and Archangel could show an angel of a lower rank was to kneel before them. He had never before met and angel who deserved the honor more. Cas raised him from Hell. Cas was his best friend. He unfurled his six wings, ice blue and gold, kneeling on the soil. He unsheathed his blade and held it between his hands, he would allow Cas to take it if it made him feel safer.

Cas landed in the park outside the boy’s motel and looked down in shock. Dean Winchester was kneeling before him, holding the sword of Lucifer, with ice blue and gold wings protruding from his back. “Brother” Dean said, lifting his head. “Please. We have much to discuss.” Dean knew he was begging but he couldn’t help it.

Castiel gasped. “Lucifer.”

Lucifer offered his sword. “I just want to talk, please Castiel.”


	2. BFF's, Emphasis on Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jesus Christ.” Dean said. “I’m still me, I’m not going to hurt you, Cas. If I was going to hurt you, I would have turned you into chunky soup when you showed.” Dean smiled, ah. Yes. His speech patterns were returning to normal, even if the voice in his head still sounded like an angelic automaton. He thought that eventually he would be able to seamlessly integrate the two parts of himself, he’d only been together for a few hours and it was already becoming easier.
> 
> “Don’t blaspheme, Dean.” Castiel admonished automatically and then cringed. Dean couldn’t help himself, he figured that he had more right to that phrase than any other creature living or dead. He let out a loud, genuine bark of laughter.

Dean handed over his sword, he’d decided that he was going to keep going by Dean because he still believed that Dean Winchester was the best part of him, even though he’d been him for less than thirty years, out of the billions he had lived.

Dean rose slowly as to not alarm the little seraph, and held his hands out placatingly, and he means to say something super intelligent and archangel-y, but what comes out, stupidly, is “Please don’t tell Sam.”

Castiel was obviously taken aback by his request, “I want to talk to Dean. How did you get him to say yes?” Castiel was furious. “Did you threaten to pursue using Sam as a vessel? I just don’t know how Dean could possibly be stupid reckl-“

“Enough Castiel!” Lucifer boomed in his true voice. “Dean Winchester is not my vessel. I _am_ Dean Winchester. It’s a very, very long story and it doesn’t have a happy ending so, let’s go somewhere we can talk. Not here.” He added, knowing that Sam could be up anytime, and he wasn’t ready to have that conversation yet. He’d left a note, explaining he’d gone out to have a couple drinks, he knew that was a sure fire way to ensure that Sam wouldn’t go looking for him. He’d seen way too much way too many times to make that mistake again.

“Jesus Christ.” Dean said. “I’m still me, I’m not going to hurt you, Cas. If I was going to hurt you, I would have turned you into chunky soup when you showed.” Dean smiled, ah. Yes. His speech patterns were returning to normal, even if the voice in his head still sounded like an angelic automaton. He thought that eventually he would be able to seamlessly integrate the two parts of himself, he’d only been together for a few hours and it was already becoming easier.

“Don’t blaspheme, Dean.” Castiel admonished automatically and then cringed. Dean couldn’t help himself, he figured that he had more right to that phrase than any other creature living or dead. He let out a loud, genuine bark of laughter.

Castiel nodded at him wearily. Dean pressed two fingers to his forehead and transported them to a tiny diner in the middle of the Midwest. “Patsy’s Pie Palace.” The sign said. Castiel wasn’t sure if this was because Lucifer really was Dean or if he just wanted to lull Cas into thinking he had changed, while secretly plotting against them. He shrugged. Lucifer was right, he could have reduced Castiel to nothing when he first appeared, and if Castiel was reading Dean’s expressions correctly, he really did want Cas’ help. And if he wasn’t genuine but didn’t want to arouse suspicion, he could have simply masked his grace from Cas, and he would have been none the wiser.

But wearing faded jeans and a battered t-shirt, Castiel just couldn’t help but think that The Devil just looked so, so, painfully human. “I will listen to your story and then make my choice.” Castiel decided. Dean walked over to him to clasp his shoulder in a gesture that should have been familiar. He caught something in Cas’ eye, a reflection-a leftover mark of heavenly reprogramming.

Dean gently placed his hands on either side of Castiel’s face, trying to figure out what the angels had taken from him. He found the missing spaces quickly, and they had something in common. His angelic reprogramming had been composed of memories solely dedicated to Castiel and Lucifer’s friendship. “Oh Cas” Dean said, stroking he angel’s check, “what have they done to you?”

Cas blushed slightly. “I have been punished several times since you were cast out (interesting, Dean thought, the phrasing he used). I do not know what was taken, but I believe it is most likely relevant to this situation.” Cas said.

“Will you let me show you?” Dean asked the best friend he’d ever had in the whole universe, in all his countless lifetimes.

Castiel nodded his consent.

_“Lucifer!” Gabriel, squeaked, running towards his older brother. “Father has finished the last of his angels, and he has named him Castiel, and he is the Angel of Thursday!”_

_Gabriel was always the most excitable of them all, always overjoyed when a new angel was born. Lucifer had to admit, he had lost interest a few thousand years ago. His father just seemed to be pumping out meaningless clones with zero personality. Lucifer gave a non-committal sigh, and Gabriel jumped on this opportunity._

_“He’s different, Lucy! I can tell! There’s something special about him! That’s why he’s the last!” Gabriel chirped happily at him._

_Lucifer followed his brother, just because he knew Gabe was going to be insufferable if he didn’t agree to go see this amazing new angel. He found the young angel in Joshua’s garden, looking around in wide eyed awe. “It’s magnificent.” Castiel told him, the awe present even in his voice. He turned around and faced Lucifer head on. “My name is Castiel.” He said, showing no fear at all in the presence of an archangel. “And you are Samael, also called Lucifer by close family, The Morning Star.” Castiel rattled off, all angels were born with basic knowledge drilled into them._

_There WAS something different about him, Lucifer thought to himself, his grace was blinding in it’s glory and intensity. Lucifer almost wanted to shield his eyes. He felt immediately connected to the angel, “Yes, I am. Why aren’t you learning how to fly with the other fledglings, Castiel?” Lucifer asked._

_“I was going to go learn, but then I got absorbed in the beauty. Did you know that Joshua has all 20,000 species of bees here?” Castiel asked, and was genuinely interested in hearing his answer._

_“I did not know that, Castiel, Angel of Thursday.” Lucifer said kindly. “Why don’t I help you learn to fly?” He offered, not really sure why, this angel had sparked his interest where so many others had failed to. So Lucifer spent the next few days teaching Castiel how to fly, Lucifer was the fastest in his garrison, and he wanted Castiel to be able to keep up. Soon Cas was zipping around heaven, being out paced only by Lucifer, laughing together and smiling._

_Castiel sat with Lucifer and watched the first fish grow legs and come out of the water, Lucifer scoffed at the fish, and his Father’s “big plans”. He wasn’t impressed by all the new angels his father had made, aside from his best friend, of course, he was sure that he preferred them to whatever inferior race his Father was going to create next. And, if he was feeling uncharitable, he felt that the angels were being left behind. Rage and anger boiled through him like a storm, he hated them. He would wait until his required time on earth and he would lay waste to civilizations and the world would cower before him._

_These ungrateful creatures who created their own gods, and didn’t believe in the glory and power of their father, who took his love for granted. He hated them. And he hated hearing Michael talk about how important the mission was and how they needed to protect the poor sad mud monkeys from this big bad world._

_Lucifer’s time on earth came and he was sent down with Castiel, who was skeptical of humans, but not prone to bursts of rage because of their very existence. Father had hoped that sending Castiel as well would temper Lucifer’s violent reaction, and in time, it did. There were a few close calls in the beginning, but Lucifer began to observe, and discuss those observations with Castiel in their free time. They had both come to the conclusion that humanity was in fact worth saving, maybe not all of it, but, if given the time and the ability, Lucifer believed that he could weed out the terrible people while preserving most of humanity. Humanity tried so hard to be good, and do the right thing, even when it was so much easier to be bad._

_He returned to Heaven a changed angel, and that was in, large part, due to his friendship with Castiel, even though at times he’d wondered if maybe it was something more than just friendship. He wasn’t sure how he felt so he told himself he was just confused._

Castiel gasped, and looked up to meet Dean’s watery green eyes. “We were friends.” He said. “We were best friends, and they took you from me.” And that, more than anything, pissed Castiel right the fuck off. All of sudden Cas gripped his head, clutching it in his hands as his memories started to return on their own. Apparently Dean wasn’t the only one he had a “profound bond” with. “Because you told me about Michael. Shit, Fuck.” Cas gritted out and Dean had to laugh because he’d never heard Cas swear before. He sobered up quickly, knowing that he had to tell Cas this, he should have before, but he was worried about the angel who relied so heavily on their Father. “Father’s gone, Castiel.” Dean said and he could feel Cas’ little heart breaking.

“I know, he told me he was leaving when I was created, that it was our turn to figure out things on our own, to follow the mission, but to do it our way, in such a way that it became a mission that we gave ourselves, all on our own. He wanted us to choose how to handle it. But I expected him to come bac after Michael’s outburst. I don’t remember everything, but I do remember those two things.

They were standing outside the diner now, shifted onto another plane so as to be invisible to those around them. Castiel handed back Dean’s sword, made of the same material, but so much different than a typical angel blade. It was crafted in the likeness of a human sword, but leaked what looked like vapors from dry ice. Dean took it back, looking slightly embarrassed, his sword was supposed to glow with the light of the morning star, “my grace is cold.” He explained, he wasn’t sure how else to explain it, but Castiel just nodded and accepted his explanation without question.

“So you’re not here to destroy the planet, then?” Castiel asked, quirking on eyebrow and who the fuck taught the angel sarcasm, oh, right, him.

“Not today.” Dean said and grinned back at Cas.

“Dean.” Cas said, but then back tracked, “or do you prefer Lucifer?” He asked.

“Dean.” He answered.

“Dean.” Cas started again. “You have to tell Sam.”

“Cas……” Dean whined, and yep. There goes any archangel cool points he’d earned with his little mind opening power.

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel boomed, and for a second, he forgot that he was the Archangel Lucifer, and was struck with the urge to cower a little, Castiel reminding him that he was, indeed a warrior of heaven and not someone to be trifled with. “You will tell your brother the truth, he deserves to know, this involves him too.”

“This isn’t his fight, Cas, come on!” Dean groaned, in a way not at all becoming of a billions of years old archangel.

“Dean, if you do not tell him, he will find out anyway, and he will not forgive you this time. He will believe that the reason you did not tell him is because the stories about you are true. He will not believe that his brother is still alive and he will think that you are only using Dean to get him to say yes to you at a later time. You must tell him before he finds out, not to mention the fact that as far as he knows, the stories are true and he believe himself to be responsible for the release of the father of fucking Demons, Dean. He thinks he’s just started the apocalypse!” And Castiel punched him in the face. Twice. Okay, three times. And Dean just let him, because he knew that anger, and he could just heal anyway.

Don’t piss off the nerd angels. Dean noted.

Dean flew them back to the hotel room, sat quickly down on Sam’s bed and shook his shoulder gently, Cas obviously hadn’t meant to do this right now, but Dean was sure if he didn’t he would chicken out and never be able to tell him.

Sam opened his eyes, blearily, rubbing sleep out of them. “Dean?” He asked, voice still thick with sleep.

“Please don’t freak out, but there’s something I need-“And his sentence was cut off by the arrival of Zachariah.

“Hello boys.” He hissed.

Dean was going to smite the shit out of this guy one day. Zachariah had always made his skin crawl, even in Heaven. He was even worse on earth. He had felt the presence a second before they could have sense them and he’d smashed his grace down as much as he could, just hoping it would be enough. He wasn’t sure what his plan was yet, and getting found in his true vessel by a member of the other team would ruin any chance they had of averting the end of humanity.

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” He said, and Dean’s heart dropped.


	3. In which, Michael and Raphael are the Worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “GET IN THE HOUSE!” Lucifer was screaming, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to contain his pain, and keep it localized. He was desperately trying to remain in his vessel, the grief completely overpowering him and he had forgotten for a second, that he didn’t actually want to reduce this planet to rubble, unlike Michael. He kept telling himself that and hoping that it stayed true-because-he couldn’t remember why, he just knew this wasn’t what he wanted. 
> 
> This is basically catching things up out of order. After this it will follow the canon timeline. Temportary canonical character death, resolved by the end of the chapter, let me know if you guys think I should tag it.
> 
> Also, suggestions are always welcome.

Dean held his breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, trying to keep his cool. He felt like he’d been better at playing things off when he’d just been an archangel, without the influence of actually being a human.

“The Winchester boys!” Zachariah crowed and Dean felt his breath release and inhaled again in one gasp. Way to keep cool, Dean, he thought to himself. It wasn’t exactly the worst thing for Zachariah to find out, Dean just really didn’t want him to find out now.

Dean caught Sam moving out of the corner of his eye, drawing a sigil in blood, and seriously? He was about to be banished by his little brother. And then he would know and Dean wouldn’t have the opportunity to tell him himself, and Sam would obviously assume the worst like Castiel said.

“Sam-!” Dean tried to warn, but it was too late and Sam had smashed his hand into the banishing sigil, Dean was there just long enough to see Zachariah blown away before he felt the sigil affect him as well. He figured being an archangel allowed him a few extra seconds before he was blown away.

“Fuuuuuuck” Dean shouted, he’d forgotten how much that shit _hurt._

And then he was standing in a spire on top of a castle. “Oh come on!” He said, pulling out his cell. It was imperative that he got in touch with Sam before he had any more time to draw any horrible conclusions, although, basically in Sam’s mind the worst thing he could think of was actually the truth.

He dialed his brother’s number hoping that he was going to pick up, “Sam” he said when Sam answered the phone. “Don’t freak out, whatever it is, it’s not what you’re thinking.” Dean said quickly.

“Do you even know what I’m thinking, Dean?” He snapped, and Dean wasn’t surprised that he was pissed. “And where the hell did you go?”

“I’m standing on the top of a castle in….” Dean looked around, trying to get a handle on his location. “Prague.” He finally figured out. It looked different than the last time he had been there and since he’d never been there as Dean Winchester, it took him a moment to get his bearings.

“Are you with Cas?” Sam asked, still sounding short, and honestly, Dean was surprised that the conversation had lasted this long without him freaking out.

“What? No.” Dean said “we don’t all end up in the same place, that’s not how it works. Hold on, I can tell you where he is.”  Dean closed his eyes and extended his sense, laughing when he realized that Cas had ended up smack dab in the middle of the red light district of Amsterdam. Dean laughed. “He’s in Amsterdam.” He sent Cas a message over Angel Radio, which by the way, hurt like a fucking bitch when it was thrust onto him all at once, the noise had been overwhelming. He told Cas to meet him at Bobby’s and that he was grabbing Sam on the way.

“Sam, I’m coming to get you, we’re going to Bobby’s and I promise I’ll tell you everything. I just need you to trust me, please, Sam, I’m still your brother.” Dean begged.

“O-kay.” Sam said hesitantly, really not sure he wanted to know what was going on with his brother, because he figured it couldn’t be anything good.

While Dean was busy figuring out a plan, Sam had about 30 seconds to send Bobby a quick text about a holy oil containment circle. Sam was equal parts angry and afraid, with a healthy dose of confusion. Dean swooped in and grabbed Sam quickly taking him to the older hunter’s house. Dean appeared with Sam in the living room, only to see Sam jump through the door into the hallway and Bobby drop a lighter by the edge of the door, sending the whole room up in a hail of holy fire.

Dean rolled his eyes and couldn’t help feeling betrayed by his brother, and he hadn’t even had a chance to tell him the truth. “Sam, Sam are you fucking kidding me?”

“I have no idea who you even are. Well, I do but I really don’t like my options right now.” Sam told him coldly. For some reason, Dean thought to himself, this hurt more than the last time. He had given everything for Sammy. Fuck, he’d gone to Hell for Sammy, of his own free will this time.

“Fine.” Dean said, looking at Sam and then to where Bobby stood, looking upset and disappointed, “I’m Lucifer, but I swear it’s not what you think. I swear. Everything you know is wrong- “Dean started, and then realized that Cas wasn’t there and looked around wondering where Cas was and why he wasn’t back yet, and then, then he heard it, over his special channel of Archangel radio he had taught Cas to reach him on. Cas had been intercepted by Raphael. He wanted to know where the Winchester’s were in addition to getting revenge on Cas for detaining him the night Lucifer rose, and putting a kink in the great Heaven’s Apocalypse plans.

Lucifer-but-Definitely-Dean was angry and terrified, he didn’t even want to know what Raphael was going to do to Castiel, but whatever it was-he knew it was going to hurt. Badly. Lucifer-and-Dean dropped to his knees as a shooting pain went through his Grace. It made him wonder if he had missed a portion of their history, perhaps Michael and the Host had taken more than just Cas’ memories.

“I’m telling you Sam, if you don’t let me out right now, something really, really bad is going to happen. Let me out NOW!” He roared the last word and realized that his promise of benevolence was now going to be lost on his brother. But he knew that if anything happened to Cas things were going to go very wrong for so many people so fast.

“I’m sorry, Dean. But I can’t do that.” Sam told him seriously.

“Sam, Raph found Cas. I think he’s going to kill him!” Dean didn’t add that he had no idea what would become of him if he lost, whether or not he’d just go along with the Apocalypse because he wasn’t sure what he was going to have left after this conversation. “Please Sam! He’s my best friend. Bobby, come on!” Dean was begging and he wasn’t sure why they hadn’t figured out that the Lucifer they thought they knew about.

Dean’s wings flared out without his consent and he dropped to the floor, Grace turning his eyes a bright, glowing green. The handprint on his arm twinged and pulsed once more, before Dean noticed the empty feeling. “Sam. Bobby, cover your eyes.” He ordered. He saw them close their eyes as per his instructions before he pulled himself up on his hands and screamed. It was nothing like Sam had ever seen before, the pure fury, pain and grief of a being literally older than time itself. In that moment, Sam couldn’t find any of his brother in the Angel in front of him. The creature wearing his brother’s face was foreign, body and face contorted with unending pain and desperate grief.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other before hearing the thunder cracking overhead. Apparently Dean’s massive power discharge had blown out the circle of holy fire that he’d been trapped in and Sam and Bobby looked on in horror as Dean landed in the front yard, palms up, facing the sky, screaming and leaking ice blue Grace. Dean knew he was the cause of the ground shaking but he just couldn’t seem to stop. Lightening was striking the ground all around him, thankfully avoiding the house, not that Lucifer cared at the moment. Thunder was now rolling overheard, nature itself echoing Lucifer’s pain. And yeah, somewhere in the last few moments he’d started thinking of himself as Lucifer again, because he just couldn’t handle the fact that Dean’s brother had betrayed him like Michael, unto the death of his best friend and most cherished companion.

“GET IN THE HOUSE!” Lucifer was screaming, he wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to contain his pain, and keep it localized. He was desperately trying to remain in his vessel, the grief completely overpowering him and he had forgotten for a second, that he didn’t actually want to reduce this planet to rubble, unlike Michael. He kept telling himself that and hoping that it stayed true-because-he couldn’t remember why, he just knew this wasn’t what he wanted. And that was it, he burst out of his vessel and headed towards the sky, needing to explode something, but knowing he didn’t want it to be the planet. It was easier said than done but Lucifer finally found himself exploding already dying stars in the Andromeda galaxy, leaking grace all over the universe. He supposed it was fitting that since he created so many of the stars that he should get to blow a few of them up. Lucifer reminded himself to return to his vessel when he returned to earth as his true form was as bright as the sun, with seven faces, and was the size of Jupiter. He slowly condensed himself back down into a shape resembling Dean Winchester, before stuffing himself back into his body. One thing he thanked his lucky starts for was the fact that Michael had ”given” him his own body and he didn’t have to worry about his vessel decaying due to the presence of an Archangel, or even worse, he wouldn’t need to drink demon blood to maintain it. Which he never would have done in the first place, but that wasn’t really the point here.

He assumed that Sam and Bobby would have put angel warding all over the house, during his cosmic mental breakdown. He knocked on the door, tear streaked face and all. “Castiel is dead.” He said with no emotion in his voice.

“I’m going to stop the apocalypse, you two are welcome to help, but I get it if you don’t want to. I’ve got some very powerful enemies, and no one is likely to help me, because of the ideas Michael set in human heads. He’s been manipulating humanity for thousands of years.” He reached down and grabbed two rocks imbuing them with memories of the truth of Michael’s betrayal, including his unreformed view on humanity, along with the changes he had gone through since then, showing how he learned to love them, and want to save them. He also added memories of him and Cas watching the first fish walk out of the ocean, laughing and singing.

“I have things I need to do. If you want to see the truth, it’s here.” He handed the rocks over to Bobby, not feeling like he could face his brother right now. “Just hold it and say ‘truth’, Dean told him. I’ll be at the Buttercup Motel three towns over. Let me know what you decide. I have an Archangel to speak with. He said sadly. “I don’t take the deaths of my brother’s lightly, and Cas-well, maybe it’s better we don’t talk about Cas.” He told Bobby, choking on his tears.

Time to Angel up, Dean told himself, tear tracks drying on his face, and he missed the lack of human emotion. It wasn’t that Lucifer didn’t care, the problem was always that Lucifer cared _too much._ And when Archangels cared too much, the world burned with their grief.

Lucifer tuned back into Angel Radio, and instead of noticing the glorious voices of his brothers and sisters, all he heard was the absence of Castiel and his unique voice. A voice that Lucifer would never hear again. He looked up to the sky and prayed for the first time in two-and-a-half millennia.

“Please, Father,” Lucifer prayed. “Haven’t I suffered enough? Now you have taken Castiel from me, at the hands of my own brother. Please, bring him back. I need him. Please, Dad.” Lucifer sighed, because when had God ever listened to his son. Walking over to his car, and getting in the driver’s seat and taking off for the motel of the week. He debated going to Chuck’s house, and summoning Raphael by threatening the Prophet, but he figured being a Prophet sucked enough without getting accosted and used by desperate Archangels.

“Raphael,” he prayed. “It’s Dean Winchester.” He didn’t want anyone other than the people who already “knew to know who he was. “I just want you to know that I’m going to find you, and I’m going to rip out your wings, feather by feather. I will make what I did in Hell look like a walk in the park. You are a dead Angel flying. It’s only a matter of time.” Yeah, he knew that was bad, but he wasn’t at his peak and he wanted to make point. And more than anything- he felt like this was his fault. He knew that Raphael had been gunning for Cas since the boys had him stall the Archangel at Chuck’s in an attempt to stop Lucifer’s ascension.

The first thing that Sam did when Dean had left the house was to call Chuck and ask him if what Dean-Slash-Lucifer had said was true. Chuck confirmed that it was, at least most of it was. Chuck told Sam that before Lucifer had experience humanity he had wanted to destroy it, but once he had spent time on earth, with humans, he had changed his way of looking at things, and he had decided to become a staunch defender of humanity, much like Dean Winchester had been when he had just been human.

Sam basically choked on his tongue when Chuck told him he hadn’t seem what Lucifer was going to do next. “Bobby.” Sam said, “Bobby, I think we made a huge mistake.” He knew that he had to find his brother, and fast. He had to apologize for not believing him about himself or that Cas was in danger.

“Idjits.” Bobby said, “both of us. We should have believed him.”

“I don’t know if he’s ever going to forgive us.” Sam said, freaking out that he was about to lose his brother, the same day he’d lost one of his closest friends. “I think it depends on whether or not he gets Cas back.” Bobby told him honestly.

“I have to find him.” Sam said and headed over to the shitty Motel of the Week.

Sam knocked on the door, and sighed in relief when Dean opened the door and ushered him inside. Dean gestured to the other bed, even though he didn’t need to sleep, he had still taken the bed furthest from the door, as was their normal routine. Dean and Sam sat on opposite beds facing each other, neither of them really knowing where to start.

“Cas has been my best friend since before time existed.” He told Sam. “He taught me to laugh and I taught him to fly.” He said, shaking his head. “I remember when he was born- Gabriel was so excited. I know you’ve never met him, but really, that’s saying something.” Lucifer-And-Dean chuckled to himself, once again remembering that day.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Sam choked.

“We can’t change it now.” He told Sam. “Don’t worry, I’m not going off the rails on a murder humanity binge.”

Sam knew his brother (was Lucifer still his brother? That question made his head hurt so he filed it away for later) wasn’t okay, but he also knew that Dean knew that stopping the apocalypse needed to be the most important thing, and after all, Dean literally had an eternity to grieve, and he hoped if he could find his Father he could help him get Cas back, as long as he did what he was supposed to do.

Sam quickly fell asleep, knowing that they needed to move on in the morning.

It took about two weeks for Zachariah to show up again and all Dean wanted in the entire world was the smite the shit out of him. He’d been dying to smite the shit out of something since Cas died. Especially when he kept going on and on about how Michael needed his vessel to lead the charge against the Great Adversary, which, really, Dean thought was seriously unfair. If anyone was adversarial it was certainly Michael.

If Dean thought he was pissed then, it was nothing compared to his fury when Zachariah removed his brother’s lungs. Zachariah just kept going through, breaking Sam’s leg and ranting and raving about how he was “utterly through screwing around.”

What he didn’t expect was the see Zachariah’s goon quad go down in a blaze of flashing light and dying Grace. Castiel cut down the other Angels ruthlessly, with military precision. Of course, like the slimy coward he was Zachariah took off before Cas had finished with his minions.

Dean could feel tears running down his cheeks. He ran to the other angel, cupping his cheeks gently and holding his face, while he pulled Cas to his chest and whispered Enochian into his hair. Cas, for his part, gently rubbed Dean’s back, muttering soothing words under his breath.

“Cas.” Dean whispered so quietly that Sam wasn’t even sure that he’d heard him correctly. “I’m so sorry.” He choked, still clutching Castiel tightly. Dean kissed Cas on the forehead, before pulling back and beaming at his brother. Sam looked back at his brother’s smile, a smile that was so un-Dean like and angelic, Sam suddenly knew why people called his brother the Morning Star. His smile radiated light and sincerity.  Grace gently glowing in his green eyes.

 


	4. Ice the Devil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sam!” Dean hissed. “What is Lucifer first and foremost?” He asked, hoping to at least draw Sam into a conversation in which he would manage to convince himself, since obviously he didn’t trust Dean.   
> “The Devil.” Sam gritted out, still trying to squirm out of his brother’s grasp, all while Dean whispered in low tones.   
> “No, Sam. Before that. Think Sammy. What is Lucifer?” He asked again.  
> “An angel.” Sam said, and fucking jackpot.  
> “If Lucifer is an angel an I am Lucifer, can I be possessed by Demons?” Dean followed up with.  
> “No.” Sam said, shakily, “shit.” He snapped out of it. “Dean, I’m really sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Tone dripping with sincerity.
> 
> Fucking War. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote some porn, apparently. It's at the end. This takes place when they go to River's pass Colorado, and the vents afterward. I think I'm going to write a chapter for each episode, tweaking it to fit with my themes. 
> 
> I've been trying to update once a week, but things in my personal life have pretty much gone up in flames, which will either mean this gets updated super quickly or it will mean that it becomes a slower process. I'm not sure which way it's going to go. But this will be completed, and your support has been so helpful. :)
> 
> Please continue to let me know what you think. If there's anything you want to see, let me know and I'll do my best to include it. Thanks for reading guys, really. Thanks.

River’s Pass, _fucking_ Colorado. Next time someone asked him to deal with a problem, their only information having been relayed by Rufus over a satellite phone with a questionable connection, he was just saying no. Plain and simple. He’d barely had time to be relieved that Cas was back and alive, and had almost no time to revel in the new found affection he was feeling for his angel, and again the nagging feeling was back in his head that this wasn’t the first time he’d acknowledged his feelings. Maybe just not in this life.

Sam, Cas and Dean had agreed to go help out with the demon problem in River’s Pass, because it really seemed like it was out of control. When they arrived in the town it was even worse than they had been thinking. It reminded Lucifer of the war the angels fought against the Leviathan all those years ago, which he thought was strange, because there were no cars in Heaven, but there was something about the desolation that rang true within him, and, looking over at Cas, he knew he was seeing the same thing.

They ran into Ellen shortly after they arrived in town, Dean having made sure to remind Cas and Sam that no one could know who he really was. Which turned out to be much easier said than done. The town had lost it’s fucking mind. One first glance, there were two separate groups, one comprised of Demons and one comprised of Humans. At least that’s what they thought until they ran into Jo, who screamed at her mother for being a “black eyed bitch”. Neither Dean nor Ellen were seeing the other with demonic eyes, but of course Dean couldn’t be possessed and when Rufus suggested that he had been, he just became even more confused.

Dean, Ellen and Sam returned to the basement of the church they were all hunkered down in, listening to a non-descript man named Roger talk about demons and rousing the crowed into a demon hunting frenzy, while quietly turning a gold band on his right hand. It seemed as though Dean and Cas were the only two people in their little group not effected by whatever was being done. Dean assumed it was some kind of angel immunity. Jesus, it was like the entire town was at wa—war. _“when the lamb opened the second seal, I heard the second living creature say, in a voice like thunder, ‘Come!’ Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other, to him was given a great sword.” Revelations 6:4_ The words crashed through Dean’s head before he sent then to Cas over their own Angel radio channel, along with a picture of the cherry red Mustang they saw on the way into town. Cas’ eyes went wide and he nodded at Dean.

They’re at war because war is here. He looked up to find Roger disappearing, and fuck. The ring. The demons. Dean really should have known, but according to prophecy he was the meant to release the horsemen, and he certainly hadn’t been doing that.

Dean and Cas tried to get through to people, Dean thinking he could get through to Sam, but he couldn’t

“Sam—Sammy, you have to trust me. This isn’t you. This War. He’s here, and he’s real and I don’t know how he’s here.” Dean tried telling his brother, but Sam just shrugged him off, “Why should I believe you?” Sam asked coldly, and Dean knew what was coming next and sighed, “you’re the Devil.” Sam said.

Dean desperately tried to play it off, “I know I’ve made some mistakes, Sammy, but really—and then Sam punched him in the face, and screamed something about him having black eyes. That was, in between raking Dean over the coals because he felt that Dean didn’t trust him, after the whole Ruby-Demon-Blood fiasco. Dean seized on the opportunity, while the other’s looked on with a mixture of shock and frustration.

“Sam!” Dean hissed. “What is Lucifer first and foremost?” He asked, hoping to at least draw Sam into a conversation in which he would manage to convince himself, since obviously he didn’t trust Dean.

“The Devil.” Sam gritted out, still trying to squirm out of his brother’s grasp, all while Dean whispered in low tones.

“No, Sam. Before that. Think Sammy. What is Lucifer?” He asked again.

“An angel.” Sam said, and fucking _jackpot_.

“If Lucifer is an angel an I am Lucifer, can I be possessed by Demons?” Dean followed up with.

“No.” Sam said, shakily, “shit.” He snapped out of it. “Dean, I’m really sorry. I don’t know where that came from.” Tone dripping with sincerity.

“It’s not your fault, Sammy, it seems we’re at _war_. He said and hoped to hell that his brother figured it out.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “seriously.” Dean just nodded at him. “They’re all hallucinating. We have to get over there before anyone gets hurt.”

Dean figured he’d deal with the whole “you’re the Devil thing” afterward. He thought about how happy Ellen had been to see him, even with the well-deserved slap he’d received. Maybe this would be okay and he wouldn’t have to wipe their memories, just those of the other people in town.

Sam and Dean sent Ellen a head to the house, while him and Sam cornered War, trying to leave in his car. He tried to explain himself “I really haven’t had to do much.” He started and Dean was already so fucking over this. “I mean, take out a bridge here; lay in a little hallucination over there; sit back, pop some corn, and watch the show.” Dean could feel the bile rising in his stomach, because, as much as he wanted to deny it, eons ago, he _had_ planned to release the horsemen, before he conversion. Now, being face to face with the creature, he was nothing short of appalled.

“Who do you work for?” Dean asked, he wanted to know if this was all still being done in his name.

“I work for Lucifer, you moron. He came to me, to complete his mission and lead the charge by his side against the human scum.” Dean rolled his eyes. Why were all villains so dramatic?

“I can literally guarantee you here and now that’s not the case.” Dean said, throwing some of his considerable power into his tone. “If it were my choice, you’d still in Sudan.” Dean stopped hiding his wings, not making them noticeable as Lucifer’s, leaving their distinctness hidden away. Grabbing the demon knife faster than the eye could see he chopped off the finger containing the ring, sucking the man’s power back into it, blasting him and his Mustang off somewhere else. Hopefully back to Sudan.

“Awesome. Some of my brothers are raising the horsemen.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure why this was being called The Winchester Apocalypse, because it was definitely being thrown by the angels.

If only Lucifer could talk to Michael. He shook his head, that never seemed to work out well for him. God, he asked him to change, _begged_ him even, but alas, Michael was so stubborn.

They turned back to the town and Lucifer started speaking to the townspeople one by one, speaking to them while exuding a calming aura and manipulating them slightly until they only believed him to be Dean Winchester, hunter, and not, you know, _Satan._ It started when he healed the first person.

_“Don’t step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish.” He said nudging Cas’ shoulder gently. The two of them were completely inseparable. Lucifer was feeling a secondhand feeling on contentment that he couldn’t remember feeling with any of his other brothers. But angels weren’t built to feel, to love, so that couldn’t be what this was, right? Lucifer had no frame of reference for what he was feeling and it confused him._

_The next memory was a few years later, Lucifer only knew this because Cas’ wings had grown and were finally full sized. Lucifer didn’t think it’d taken that long for his wings to grow, but he wasn’t sure. They were watching the first oceans finish forming, and all Lucifer wanted was to go down and drive into the water and feel it rushing over his wings. He gasped and thought childishly, “what if it puts out the fire?” His wings back then looked like a sunrise, flames on a moving canvas, never changing and eternal._

_Several thousand years later Lucifer and Cas did go swimming. The water was crawling with life and Lucifer loved to chase it around under the water. Things were so peaceful in Heaven, at this point, it was all they knew, they didn’t know war yet, or discord._

_Lucifer’s head poked out of the stop of the water, and he saw Cas laughing. “Luke,” he gasped, and pointed to his head. “I never thought one of the Princes of Heaven would have to settle for a seaweed crown.” He cackled._

_Flash forward again, “How can Father condone these—these—flawed abortions—“Lucifer began, his usual ranting and raving about humanity ruining the planet, and Castiel had heard this all before, though perhaps not with this much vehemence._

_Cas rolled his eyes fondly at the future devil, and just let him continue on his rant. Normally, Castiel could listen to Lucifer talk all day, every day. Castiel was a moth and Lucifer was the flame, or maybe Castiel was the flame and Lucifer was the moth, but lately Castiel had started to worry about the correlation between Lucifer’s negative thoughts and his slowly darkening Grace._

_“It’s bad enough that he wants us to bow down to them, but now he wants us to spend TIME with his hairless apes too? What is he thinking?” Lucifer wondered out loud, but Castiel already knew. The point was to show angels like Lucifer what being human was like, so that maybe they could be made to understand._

_“It’ll be okay, Luke. We’ll go together.” Cas told him happily, patting his shoulder. Lucifer heaved a great sigh, like the most put upon person in the world, and nodded._

Wow, Michael must have whammied harder than he thought for the memories to still be coming back, he blinked again, finally truly coming out of it, having spoken to almost everyone in the town. Just one more left to go, and then a tough conversation with Jo and Ellen. Nothing against Rufus, but Dean wasn’t comfortable with him knowing yet.

_“You were right, Castiel,” Lucifer was telling him, “you’ve shown me the good, they may be weaker than us, and more easily corruptible, but they love so fully.” Lucifer told him before pulling Cas closely and kissing him on the mouth, thumbs rubbing over the other angel’s cheeks gently. He was thrilled when Cas kissed him back, groaning lowly into his mouth._

Dean snapped out of it again, blinking even harder this time, so his hunches were right, there’d already been something there between him and Cas, all those millions of years ago. He turned to Cas, smiling gently.

The conversation with Jo and Ellen went considerably better than they had expected. Both women were calm and willing to listen to his story before drawing any conclusions. In the end, they had both agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt, because they’d known him forever, and this was _Dean_. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The talk he had with Sam afterward, however, went the worst way it possible could have, and ended with them deciding to take some time apart. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t trust Sam, even though that’s what he’d let him believe. It was because Dean was worried about his safety. He knew his brother was an adult, and that it wasn’t his place to protect him anymore, but after everything had happened with Michael, remembering his identity had been a kick in the ass, and jumpstarted his brother instincts. He couldn’t lose Sam; he wouldn’t survive it.

So Sam jumped in a truck and Dean and Cas drove off to their motel.

“Cas, I think we need to talk.” Dean said, sitting down on one of the beds, motioning for Cas to sit opposite him on the other. Resting his elbows on his knees, he looked at Cas. “Did you know? When you pulled me out of the pit, did you know?” He asked.

“No, Dean, I had no idea who you were, though I really should have, your soul was just _so_ bright, I’ll admit, it did bring your grace to the front of my mind. But I was also kept unaware of our relationship, it seems, since you were cast out.” Cas told him.

“How much did you see earlier?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “Bits and Pieces, but I saw the bit at the end.” Dean looked up at his friend, who, oh, was blushing at the memory. Dean absolutely didn’t think that was adorable, nope, not at all.

Dean moved over so that he and Cas were sitting on the same bed and gently took his face into his hands, before kissing Cas again, like he’d wanted to for as long as he could really remember, now that he was allowing himself to remember. Cas kissed him back equally gently, each just enjoying the other, smiling peacefully between kisses.

Dean cleared his throat, expecting to find some kind of block there, flinching, fearing that his emotional constipation was going to get the better of him before realizing that he didn’t have any kind of trepidation about what he was going to say, he was billions of years old, he was so far past things like gender, not that either of them truly had one, he cleared his throat again and began. “Cas, I think I’ve loved you since we sat watching Joshua’s fishes crawl out of the ocean, and I figured it out when we went down to earth that first time. I’d always known, but with our powers diminished, I was able to fully feel for the first time.” He said, slipping into his more formal speech, the speech pattern belonging to a true Prince of Heaven.

“I don’t remember how long I’ve loved you, Luke,” Cas said and Dean could feel his eyes burning, loving hearing Cas’ nickname for him again, “I don’t even think I can remember that far back, but I have loved Dean Winchester just as fiercely since the moment I raised him from Hell.” Cas told him and leaned in, kissing him on the mouth again.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging gentle, soft kissed, until Cas surprisingly licked over the seam of Dean’s lips, slipping his tongue in like he’d been doing this for thousands of—oh right. That was exactly it, they’d done this before. Sean smiled and leaned back, pulling Cas on top of him, laughing all the while. “Dear Dad, I’ve missed you.” Dean said, raising himself up and burying his face in Castiel’s neck. Dean couldn’t stop running his hands through Cas’ hair.

“Dean,” Cas half moaned half breathed into his ear.  Cas extended his wings behind him, arching them forward over Dean, and Dean never really had a wing thing except for the huge wing thing he apparently had right now.

Dean’s wings were uncomfortable at the moment, having not been groomed properly in nearly a million years, Hell time. The feathers on the inside were bent at strange angles and tangled. He hadn’t had time to do them properly, but he thought maybe Cas could help him, it’d just been _so long_ since anyone had touched his wings.

“Do you think you could, um,” he stuttered, because he was nervous, angels only groomed each other if they were family, lovers, or closely trusted friends. It was sort of intimate and Dean felt like he was asking Cas to suck his dick. Asking Cas to put his hands in his wings and force him to feel how he grace had turned to ice from all that time in the pit? Most people think that Hell burns hot, but Hell, Hell is the _absence_ of Father’s love, and he’d been there _so, so long_. His wings must be icy to the touch, but he longed so much for Cas to put his hands on them.

“Can you groom my wings for me?” Dean asked, looking away, unfurling his own wings from his back. Looking at the more closely, he could see that the fire had just gone from red to icy blue, and his once black flight feathers had turned to a soft golden color.

Cas answered him in the best way he possibly could have. “I cannot decide if your wings are more beautiful now, or back then. These are extraordinary, Luke.” He said, and Dean found that he could handle being Lucifer if Cas would continue to say his name like that.

And for that moment, nothing mattered—it didn’t matter that he had to find Michael and somehow figure out how to call this whole thing off. It didn’t matter that eventually he was going to have to tell Sam that once upon a time he _had_ actually _been_ all the things people called him, all that mattered was that he was with Cas and Cas was running his hands through Dean’s feathers.

Dean made a noise somewhere halfway between a sigh and a moan. He blinked, trying to get his breathing under control but Cas blinked and suddenly they were both naked. “Is this okay?” He asked, sitting behind Dean and kissing the nape of his neck, and Goddamnit, he was the Archangel Lucifer, The Devil, _Satan_ for fuck’s sake, and he was pretty sure he was going to come all over the place if Cas so much as breathed the wrong way. He nodded dumbly, eyes rolling back as Cas gently ran his finger through Dean’s wings, straightening them, leaving Dean so much more comfortable, and he was so glad he managed to keep himself under control thus far, because this was awesome.

By the time Cas got to the edge of the first wing, Dean was no longer capable of words, only low pitched moans, and broken, guttural, Enochian. It was an old dialect, ancient and spoken before Castiel’s time, reminding him again, just how ancient this being writhing below him truly was. Cas was pretty sure that he picked out the words “more” and “please” and loosely translated, “fuck”. Cas knew what he was doing, they’d done this before, in another life, eons ago. But it was still the same. He knew exactly how to make Dean tick, for better or worse. It felt so good to Cas to be reunited with Luke—finally, finally, they’d been apart so long.

“Shh, it’s okay, Dean.” Cas soothed him, moving on to the second wing. Dean was vaguely aware that his dick was so hard it hurt, but even that didn’t matter now. He also noticed, leaning back, that Cas was in a similar position, and fuck if that didn’t make his dick twitch. Dean wasn’t capable of words, but maybe he was capable of thoughts.

_“Cas.” He sent through his head. “Cas, fuck, PLEASE.”_ Let it be known that he wasn’t begging, the Morning Star doesn’t beg, thank you very much. He just wanted it so badly, he was asking nicely _._

_“That a lie, and you know it.”_ Cas shot back, grinning into his neck.

“Please.” This time it was whispered out loud. “Just Cas—Please—Something?” He begged, and this time it _was_ begging and he _knew_ it. But even that didn’t matter.

“Okay Dean. I’ve got you. Shhh. You’re okay.” And Dean wanted to tell him he was okay, and he opened his mouth to do just that when he felt a slight rustle, indicating Castiel moving his grace around, before Dean felt something poking at his hole.

“Oh fuck, I’m going back to Hell.” He moaned, leaning back and catching Cas’ mouth running his tongue over Cas’ lips, pink and bitten.

“I’ll just come get you again.” Cas assured him. “I’ll never let them keep you. Not ever again, Dean.” He said, rocking Dean gently in his arms, one hand still raking through his giant wings. Dean felt Cas’ grace enter him gently, setting him rocking his hips on the bed trying to get it further in, which was stupid because grace wasn’t fingers, it belonged to Cas and was entirely his to manipulate. But again, he didn’t care.

“Cas.” He yelled, but it came out sounding more like a sob. “God, I’m ready, please.” He sobbed for real this time, Cas turning him around until he was lying on his back on the bed, Dean still writhing under him, completely thrashing and lost, and Cas thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his entire existence. He would love Lucifer no matter what he looked like, but there was something special about the way that humans had sex. It was more intimate in some ways, than when angels had sex. It had been so long since Cas and Dean had had the chance to do this, and Cas was loving every second.

“Cas.” Dean snapped, sounding frustrated.

Cas pushed slowly inside of him, hearing Dean groan in satisfaction. “Finally.” Dean breathed. “Cas. Move.” He said after a second, and they both had the same thought at the same time. “This time, I’ll be gentle. There’ll be plenty of time for fast later.” Minutes or maybe hours later, Dean wasn’t sure, he’d lost all sense of time somewhere between Castiel gently rocking his hips, and the first whispered “I love you.” Passed between them. Dean had no idea what he’d been so worried about the entire time that he was Dean. Dean had loved Castiel, completely, one more thing about humans he’d never understand. Eventually, so slowly, they picked up their pace, continuing to kiss until it was more like they were breathing into each other’s mouths.

Dean so desperately wanted to complete the bond between their graces. The bond Cas had started with his soul when he pulled Dean out of hell, but he knew if he did that it would be like sending out a beacon with his location, his grace would be too bright, he’d already come close enough leaking grace all over when Cas had died. His grace and his soul ached for Cas, and that thought was what finally Cas over the edge. “Cas,” Dean begged. “Say my name.”

“Luke” Cas breathed into his ear and he was done. Coming untouched all over their stomachs.

Eventually Cas rolled off Dean leaning on one elbow and running his hands through Dean’s hair. “I missed you.” Cas confessed.

“I missed you too. It hurts in my grace.” Dean tried to explain. In the cage. My grace cried out for you. I remember.

Cas looked shocked and touched. “There’s something I didn’t tell you—please don’t be mad. When I saw you in Hell, I’d been flying for forty years, I left as soon as you got dragged down, but I was flying up to you, and you were torturing a soul, until you saw me coming from three levels away. When you saw me, you said my name, not Castiel, you said, “Cas.” And you dropped your tool and feel to your knees, and when I gripped your soul your soul gripped back.” Cas looked like he was waiting for Dean to hit him, but he continued.

“And I hoped—for some reason. I couldn’t remember why, but I hoped—for the longest time I didn’t hope for anything, and it changed everything.” He said. “I realize now; I was hoping that you were Luke. I just didn’t know who you were at the time.”

Dean was speechless. “Oh my God.” Dean said, shaking his head, trying to stop the burning in his eyes. Dean hid his neck in Cas’ shoulder and tried desperately to hide his tears. “It was awful down there, Cas. And it was so confusing.” Dean told him. “I think now my grace was crying out to me, but I couldn’t understand it. After I broke, when I wasn’t torturing, I kept finding myself drawn to the area where the cage is, trying to follow a voice, at least I think that’s what happened? It’s still fuzzy. But I remember when I saw you, I can’t even describe the feeling. It was like coming home, and it was so warm, after being cold for so long, and I knew you were there for me, I don’t know how, but I did. I love you so much.”

Cas continued rubbing his hand through Dean’s hair. “I’ll miss watching over you as you sleep.” He said sincerely.

“Oh! I know how to sleep. I can teach you if you want!” Dean told him. Cas slept for the first time that night, and he found he quite enjoyed it.


	5. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t want to kill our brother, neither did I, but sometimes things must be done and people must be stopped.” Sammifer said vaguely.
> 
> “Your grace is different.” He added. “You are me but not me and I don’t understand why.”
> 
> Of course he didn’t. He had no idea, he was incapable of love for anything other than his father and closest brothers. “In Heaven,” Lucifer started, “Did you have any friends outside of Michael, Gabe and Raph?”
> 
> “Not Castiel?” Lucifer asked.
> 
> “Dean Winchester’s angel? The littlest angel? No. I haven’t really spent much time with him. Why do you ask?”
> 
> Alright, so far, quicker it is. I can't wait until I get to write Changing Channels. Keep giving me feed back! I love hearing what you guys think!

Dean’s phone started ringing right after sunrise the next day, he looked over to see a note from Cas’ telling him he’d gone to grab breakfast and would be back soon. Sam had called to say that he wanted back in the hunting game, apparently the quiet life wasn’t everything he thought it was. Especially not with angry hunters running around gunning for the Winchester brothers, due to their real or perceived involvement in the apocalypse. Apparently people still thought of Sam as threat to their cause, a rubber band waiting to snap at the slightest increase in tension.

Still concerned about Sam’s safety, Dean tried to convince his brother that they were better apart, because the monsters knew they were each other’s weakness. Dean wasn’t sure how much longer that was going to hold since he’d recently discovered he was immortal and nearly indestructible. Dean rolled back over after getting off the phone to see Zachariah show up at the foot of his bed and transport him somewhere completely different.

Never let it be said that Dean Winchester hasn’t woken up in his fair share of questionable places, but really, this particular motel room was nothing like anything he’d seen before. “What the actual fuck?” Dean thought to himself. Seriously this world was definitely past the end of days in a very real sense. Was that…. Croatoan? That’s what Lucifer had decided to go with in this future? Dean knew for sure that this wasn’t his exact future, because there were already things that were different, he wanted to say he never would have done this to humanity, but (and he was trying this new being honest with himself thing) there was a time that he had. However, he’d been reformed for so long that he was unable to be able to fathom becoming a force as destructive as this. He felt second hand embarrassment for this reality’s Lucifer.

It would be so easy to get himself home immediately, and avoid this all together, however, he was curious as to what would have happened he had not chosen the path he had.  He wonders what would have happened if this reality’s Dean had chosen to say yes to Michael. How would that have altered things? But alas, he recognized his own influence of the current events taking place around him. He managed to escape military intervention when he ran into a hoard of Croats running around the main road in town. He really just wanted to clear the entire road and smite these poor creatures so that they could move on. But he needed to keep a lid on his grace. He really didn’t want to get caught here by anyone but himself, he was sure he wouldn’t like the consequences. He didn’t feel Zachariah hanging around right this second, but that was always subject to change. He found his way to Bobby’s and was even more horrified to see what had happened there.

He found a chair that his Bobby had never been in riddled with bullet holes. And touching he had caught the echo of a memory. A battle between a few humans and some demons. It didn’t end well for the humans. He wondered when Bobby had lost the use of his legs, and why no one bothered to even fix it? He finds the box hidden in the fireplace mantle in Bobby’s living room. He finds a picture of a bunch of familiar faces, Cas and Chuck, along with a bunch of people he doesn’t know. Of course they all found each other in the face of certain death. He found himself hotwiring a car from Bobby’s over grow scrapyard, using his grace to get it to turn over. He started heading in the direction he knew Camp Chitaqua to be in.

Halfway through his care ride, Zachariah suddenly popped up into his passenger seat, grinning smarmily over his paper.

“Croatoan Pandemic Reaches Australia.”  He said gleefully. Dean wasn’t sure why he wasn’t working this reality’s Lucifer, they seemed to alike. 

“What the Hell is this about you self-serving asshole?” Dean snarked right back.

“This is what happens when you continue to say ‘no’ to Michael.” Zachariah told him.

By this point Dean had pulled over onto the side of the road, before reaching out and grabbing Zachariah by his shirt.

“You listen to me, you smarmy dick.” Dean began, and Zachariah looked shocked that he was unable to pull away from a being he believed to be no more than human.

“How could you possibly think I could want this?” Dean hissed, letting his grace expand, wings slowly unfurling behind him.

“I’ve been waiting months to get you alone.” Dean continued. “I’m so looking forward to this.” He finished and with a tug, extinguished Zachariah’s grace. Maybe Dean should have felt worse having just killed one of his brothers, but he really didn’t. After all, he was Lucifer, and despite his adoration for humanity, he was hardly a saint. And he really didn’t think the ridding the word of Zachariah was necessarily a bad thing.

What he found when he got there was even worse than he could have possibly thought, which was really saying something considering. His baby was outside the gates of the camp, smashed to bits, and he was so engrossed in thinking about what could have happened to his car that an older version of himself. Well, his body was older anyway, Lucifer existed before anything else still alive today, save for God. Oh great, a hostile and angry version of himself who’s literally been living through Hell on Earth. Awesome. This was going to be _oh so much_ fun.

“What the fuck are you?” Angry Dean asked.

“Dude, calm down! I’m you!” Lucifer-Dean said.

“If you’re me, tell me something only we would know?” Douchebag Dean! Much better.

“Alright. Rhonda Hurley, we were 19? She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny, and you know what? We kind of liked it.” Lucifer-Dean smirked.

“Touché.”  The douche replied.

Dean couldn’t help but thinking this was normal Dean’s aggression on steroids. He wondered again what exactly had happened here.

“Look. Zachariah sent me to see what will happen if I don’t say ‘yes’ to Michael. I’m you, you crazy person.” Lucifer-Dean said.

But, he was curious, so Lucifer-Dean decided to play along, and even let himself be handcuffed and led back to camp. Douchebag Dean had left on a mission so Lucifer took it upon himself to release the cuffs on his wrists. He ran into Chuck outside, and for a second he looked like he recognized Dean, _Lucifer_ Dean. But the look was gone before it was even really there in the first place.

He and Chuck were intercepted briefly by a slightly wild seeming woman named Risa. Apparently Douchebag Dean had spent the night with another woman, while maintaining that he and Risa “had a connection.” Dean cringed because before he figured out who he really was, he totally would have done that. No one looked at Dean Winchester and thought “that’s boyfriend material right there.”

But Dean being Lucifer now, he knew with certainty that he would never sleep with anyone else again. And that reminded him.

“Chuck, is Cas still around?” He asked the prophet.

“Cas? I don’t think Cas is going anywhere.” Chuck said, looking mildly amused.

Lucifer-Dean walked into Cas’ cabin to find him sitting in a circle surround by women, acting like a new age guru.

“So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception—just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception—it's, um, it's surprisingly physical. Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy? You're all so beautiful.” Cas said to the woman.

Dean would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to smite them all into oblivion, because Cas was _his_ , but this Cas wasn’t _his_ Cas.

“Whoa, strange,” stoner, _human_ Cas said to him. “You are not you, not now you, anyway.”

“Are you stoned?” Lucifer-Dean asked.

“Generally, yeah.” Cas said chuckling slightly at a joke only he understood.

“Dear God, this reality is terrible. I really don’t like it here.” Dean said mournfully.

Cas was giving him that weird head tilt he did, when he was thinking really hard about something, or trying to fathom something he didn’t understand. If Dean was being honest, he found himself occasionally mimicking the motion, apparently angels just thought differently.

Predictably, when Douchebag Dean got back, he was pissed that Lucifer Dean had slipped his bonds, and interrupted him right as he was shooting. He almost lost his cool when Douchebag Dean was talking about killing The Devil with the Colt. Which, first of all was stupid, Lucifer couldn’t be killed by that, it was meant to kill demons, Lucifer was still an angel.

“Our fearless leader has ways of extracting information. What he says is true.” Cas said. Human Cas made Dean sad. No one else could tell, but Dean knew the look on his face, it was his face after all, he could tell the strain that Cas having fallen was putting on Dean. And he could also see that Dean was overcompensating by being especially horrible to him.

“Torture? Oh, so, we're—we're torturing again. No, that's—that's good. Classy.” Lucifer Dean said, looking disgusted, while Cas’ laughed lightly to himself. Douchebag Dean was glaring hole through both of them.

“What? I like past you.” Cas said to Dean.

Dean relayed the plans, and Lucifer had to laugh along. It was ridiculous. But he enjoyed watching Cas use his considerable vocabulary in a way he hadn’t heard out of this recently human version. Lucifer felt really awful about whatever part he’d played in this happening, even if this wasn’t technically on him.

He knew Dean was leading everyone into a trap, and frankly he couldn’t honestly believe it.

“Oh man. Something’s broken in you.” Lucifer Dean choked in disgust.

“You need to see this.” Was all he said.

And then Dean rounded the corner just in time to see a version of him wearing Sam, breaking his own neck.

“I must admit this is a surprise.” Said the dick wearing Sam. Lucifer decided to refer to him as Sammifer. He needed some separation, from himself and the asshole wearing Sam.

“Yeah. Not really how I’d envisioned spending my Tuesday either, but thems the breaks.”  Lucifer replied. “Zachariah is an incessant asshole who seems to think this will convince ‘Dean’ to say yes to Michael, ensuring this ridiculous prophecy.”

“You don’t want to kill our brother, neither did I, but sometimes things must be done and people must be stopped.” Sammifer said vaguely.

“Your grace is different.” He added. “You are me but not me and I don’t understand why.”

Of course he didn’t. He had no idea, he was incapable of love for anything other than his father and closest brothers. “In Heaven,” Lucifer started, “Did you have any friends outside of Michael, Gabe and Raph?”

“Not Castiel?” Lucifer asked.

“Dean Winchester’s angel? The littlest angel? No. I haven’t really spent much time with him. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious. This seems to be an impressive feat to have accomplished on your own,” Lucifer said flippantly.

Lucifer was getting really tired of this conversation. He appeared right behind Sammifer, plunging his sword into his other self’s back. “You ruined the world you fucking bastard, and you destroyed Sam and Cas!” He hissed. “It’s for your own good. They asked to change! They begged you to change! It didn’t have to be like this!”

He could hear Cas and Risa upstairs in the building behind them, and while he couldn’t fix everything in this reality, he could at least improve things for his friends, it was the least he could do, really.

Cas turned to him immediately upon his entrance to the building. “Who are you?” He asked pointedly.

“Please hear me out.” Dean said and he knew his voice was thick.

“I am from 2009. And I am from a different reality. Zachariah must have picked one that was very similar but not quite and just hoped that I wouldn’t notice the difference.” He unfurled his wings, before realizing that although Castiel could see his wings, he may not recognize them. “I was cast of out Heaven by my brother Michael because I loved humans too much and vowed to stand in his way because I couldn’t abide by their extermination. In my reality, Father required us to spend time with diminished powers in order to fully understand their struggle. I used to be all of the horrible things humans said about me, before I got to know them, before I understood. I am Jesus Christ, I am Lucifer, also called Samael, The Great Dragon, The Roaring Lion, The Light Bringer, do I need to keep going?”

“I’m sorry. Did you just say you were Jesus?” Cas said.

“Really? That’s what you took away from that conversation? Just that? Yes. Michael sent my grace to the cage and sent me to earth. I was separated from my true self until the seals were broken. You could say that Michael put me on a very unbrotherly ‘time out’. I still retained my ability to heal people when necessary throughout my various lives. Castiel, you have been my friend and companion for many years, and I owe much of what I am to you.”  Dean said bowing his head.

“I need to fly home, but I stayed because I wanted to see. Cas I can’t give you much, but I can set humanity up to heal and rebuild. I’m sorry this happened to you, and I’m sorry no one was there to stop it.” Dean said.

Thankfully since it was his grace that started all of this, the virus was receptive to its return and he was easily able to draw it out of the people still alive, absorb it and flush it out. He managed to put a few cities back together and restock their supplies, (he made sure that Chuck had all the toilet paper he could ever want), because kissing Cas on the forehead. He decided at the last minute to bring Dean back. He wasn’t sure that Cas would ever come back from that loss. He punched Dean in the face and told him to just tell Cas he loved him already.

With that he was back to his reality hoping he hadn’t been gone long enough for breakfast to get cold. Cas was waiting at the table in the motel room when he got back. “Hey.” Dean said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his mouth. “How long have I been gone?” He asked.

“Mm. I just got back 5 minutes ago.” Cas said gesturing towards their breakfast. Even though they didn’t have to eat, it didn’t mean that they didn’t still enjoy it.

“Do you have a plan for stopping Michael?” Cas asked, and it wasn’t accusatory, it was genuinely curious.

“I have a couple, and I don’t like either of them. I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but I’ll come to you first, I promise.” Dean told him, because it was the honest truth. He did have a couple ideas, he’s just really unhappy with all of his options. Pretty much in every scenario, he dies. He doubts he’ll be able to reason with Michael, and just hopes to be able to limit the carnage. He hated the idea of leaving Cas, and wished Father would step in, he felt like he finally had something that he could keep, and he was about to have to give it all up—again. He wasn’t happy, and he hated all of his options. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

He sat on the bed across from the table, and pulled Cas so he was straddling his lap, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. He buried his head in the angel’s chest. “Please don’t change. That future was awful.”

Cas gently rubbed Dean’s back, “do you want to tell me about it?” he asked gently. Dean just shook his head. “We have to find a way to stop this.”


	6. Fallen Idols.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if he’s being honest, wax museums made the Lucifer side of him uncomfortable. Sam asked him about it after he shuddered for the second time.
> 
> “What’s wrong? You can’t honestly tell me you’re afraid of wax figures.” Sam asked him.
> 
> “It’s not that, it’s that they look like people but they're empty-- I can’t see their souls because they don’t have them. It makes me twitchy.” Dean explained in low tones, and Sam could definitely see why that would make his brother uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep letting me know what you guys think. Comments and Kudos get this story written faster.
> 
> That being said, thank you so much for your support and for continuing to read my sacrilegious self-indulgence. This story has taken on a life of it's own. I honestly thought maybe a few people would the first chapter and it would die an undignified death, but the response has been wonderful.

Upon returning from the future, the first thing that Dean did was contact Sam, he explained everything and invited Sam to rejoin the team. Not that it was much of a team, it was a falling angel with depleted grace, a rebellious archangel with daddy issues, an ex-blood junkie with a guilty conscience, and a borderline alcoholic who acted as a surrogate father to all three.

The next case found Sam and Dean in Canton, Ohio facing down a creature that mimicked the favorite characters and actors from famous movies-all of whom had died famous deaths. They had been alerted to the strangeness when the new owner of James Dean’s car was found with its new owner dead through the wind shield. But that wasn’t what made it weird. What made it weird was the fact that the car was still in the garage and the coroner said that it appeared as though he smashed through the wind shield going roughly eighty miles per hour. Dean wasn’t worried exactly, there were really only four beings in the world that could kill him and he was hoping to narrow that number down to three-if he could find Gabriel and convince him to help the Winchesters instead of aligning with Michael when the time came.

So, if he’s being honest, wax museums made the Lucifer side of him uncomfortable. Sam asked him about it after he shuddered for the second time.

“What’s wrong? You can’t honestly tell me you’re afraid of wax figures.” Sam asked him.

“It’s not that, it’s that they look like people but they're empty-- I can’t see their souls because they don’t have them. It makes me twitchy.” Dean explained in low tones, and Sam could definitely see why that would make his brother uncomfortable.

The next victim was murdered by someone who looked like Abraham Lincoln while using a typewriter belonging to the former president.

So yeah, Dean wasn’t worried that anything was going to happen to him or Sam because there was no way this thing could hurt him, and there was no way that he was going to allow Sam to get himself hurt at all. He did laugh his ass off when he saw Sam getting attacked by Gandhi. He pretty much laughed so hard he cried, because who gets attacked by Gandhi? Sam and Dean burned all the authentic items that the owner of the wax museum had collected thinking that they were probably dealing with someone who had raised a bunch of angry ghosts. After realizing that was not the case, Dean vowed to replace them all because it would be seriously douchey if he didn’t. He had no idea how much the guy had spent on those items, but he was willing to bet it was a pretty penny.

Then they got the call from the local Sheriff’s department, telling them that there had been another attack. Dean and Sam met with the two girls who claimed that they had been attacked by Paris Hilton, who was very much still alive.

After some frustrating research, Dean dropped his head to the table and groaned. “Ugh, Sam. It’s a Leshii.”  Dean fucking hated Leshiis. They were gross and deceptive and required a special axe to kill. Not to mention it meant Dean letting it think it had caught him off guard, which was so much harder said than done these days. Him and Sam found themselves tied to tree in an unopened exhibit in the museum. He looked over at Sam who looked genuinely terrified, and just rolled his eyes, because really, a little faith would be nice.

Dean just gave him the Castiel patented head tilt, unable to understand why Sam looked so afraid. Sam laughed lightly. “You look exactly like Cas when you do that.” He told his brother. Dean just shrugged his shoulders as much as he was able, given his tight bindings. Shortly thereafter the Leshii returned and started its predictable villainous monologue, which honestly, Dean was getting really sick of. He never had a villainous monologue, even way back when he was a villain. The creature stopped right in front of Dean and looked him over, “you are not what you seem.” The not-quite Paris Hilton told him.

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately.” Dean told her glaring her down, at the same time twitching two fingers and releasing Sam from his binding silently. Sam regained his footing as he hit the ground, and Paris Hilton but-not-really said “what are you?!” (S)he? Was obviously getting upset, not being able to tell immediately, her creature powers failing her.

“Oh sister. You’re in for a treat.” Dean said, grinning madly. “I’m a lot of things, but mostly I’m The Devil.”  She gasped, and looked to be trying to back away from the now super angry archangel in front of her, just in time for Sam to come up behind her and sink the axe into her back.

With the Leshii permanently dealt with, Dean returned the artifacts to their former glory, and cleansed them of any negative spirits at the same time, so the owner wouldn’t have any future problems, and making sure at the same time that they were all curse proof.

The left the museum and headed back to their hotel, Cas was still off looking for God, and Dean missed him. He felt like he had barely gotten Cas back and already he was about to lose him again. In some ways, he hoped that Cas did find their Father, while the other part of him really didn’t ever want to see his Father again, because he was so, so angry that his Father had allowed Michael to do that to him, and angrier still that he was able to prevent this and chose to do nothing.

But whatever, no one had ever accused Lucifer of being altruistic. He missed his lover? Soul mate? Partner? None of those words were enough to convey how he felt about the other angel.

“DEAN!” Sam said, “Sorry, I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes.” Dean shrugged, knowing that he had been off in his own little world thinking about Cas. Sam was likely telling the truth, be probably had been calling Dean’s name for a while.

“Sorry. I just miss Cas and I was thinking about him and his search for our Father.” He added in his head, “Cas, I miss you, please come back.” And a few seconds later there was rustling of wings and Dean knew that Cas had heard him and had come just because he called. It warmed him inside, making his grace feel slightly warmer than usual, it was so rare to have people who knew the real him, and still didn’t fear him. Dean forgot in that moment that he hadn’t had a chance to tell Sam about his relationship with Cas, and instead of wasting time, he simply picked Cas up and kissed him right on the mouth.

“I missed you.” Dean said lovingly, stroking Cas’ face with his fingers, and Sam was blown away. He knew that being Lucifer had obviously changed some things about his very heterosexual brother and his way with women. He’d always thought that there had been something between his brother and the angel, but Dean had always steadfastly denied this, and then gone and done something that he thought would prove his heterosexuality. Sam blamed John for putting the idea into Dean’s head that being attracted to men somehow made him weaker than straight men. Sam knew it was bullshit, he’d seen his brother fight the nastiest things this world had to offer, he’d returned from Hell after suffering for forty years, and immediately returned to fighting the good fight

Sam cleared his throat loudly. “Uh, guys?”

Dean pulled his mouth away slowly. “Oh right. Me and Cas are together.” He said, because duh.

Sam smiled to himself. “What about all your protestations about being straight?” He asked.

“I lied.” Dean said, “I let John get in my head. But Father doesn’t care if I love Cas, if he did, he wouldn’t have made us that way. And I know you think I was a good little soldier, but God beats Dad.” Dean told him. Hoping that this conversation wasn’t going to be made more difficult than it already was. He knew Sam had no issues with any of this, but he still worried that it might be weird because it was his brother, but Sam just said, “Well, it’s about damn time!”

Dean gave his brother his biggest smile, clapping him on the shoulder, (perhaps a bit too hard, judging by Sam’s flinch) “Thanks, Sammy!” He said.

“So do we need to start getting two rooms?” Sam asked his brother, because he was willing to play this however Dean wanted. He figured that after everything his brother went through he deserved to be happy. And if Cas made him happy, that was totally fine with Sam.

“Nah, that’s okay. We don’t need to sleep, I think we’re going to off for a while and let you get your beauty rest, Samantha. We’ll be back in a few hours, and then we might choose to sleep, maybe not, either way, we won’t disturb you. If you need us, or if something comes up, just pray, yeah?” Dean asked.

And Sam was pretty sure that was never not going to be weird. Having his brother tell him that to reach him all he had to was pray. He knew that things had changed-obviously, and Sam knew how much Dean had been struggling to meld the two parts of his new self. Sam wouldn’t bother them unless something really serious came up, which it probably wasn’t going to, because the only thing that had seemed off could be linked to the Leshii they had killed earlier that evening. “Have fun guys!” Sam said before watching his brother and Cas vanish into the night. Sam found himself sinking into sleep much more easily than he had done since Dean had gone to Hell. For the first time, Sam though maybe they would finally be okay.

Cas and Dean landed in a field somewhere in Scandinavia, and since heat and cold did nothing to their bodies they were able to go wherever, whenever they wanted. As well as to travel to any whenever they wanted. This night was gorgeous, and Dean and Cas walked over to their “camp site” for the night, which just ended up being a glad walled dome with three hundred and sixty degrees view of the sky, perfect for watching the northern lights.

“What did you do with the people who were supposed to be staying here tonight? Cas asked with a bit of trepidation. “They’re currently sleeping in yesterday. They won’t wake up feeling like they missed anything.”

He said dragging Cas down onto the massive bed in the middle of the room., kissing him as he went. “mmm, missed you, Cas” Dean groaned at his partner. Cas kissed him back just as hard, “I missed you too. I can stop going away if you want, I think that He will find us when He is ready. I do not believe he would forsake us again.”

“Let’s leave Dad out of this.” Dean asked, reaching his hand under Cas’ shirt, skimming alone his side, before Dean finally removed it, following suit immediately after. Dean hasn’t stopped kidding Cas this whole time, moving from his beck to his arms and chest. “Love you, Cas.” Dean told him, surprised by how easily the words came to him now, as easily as the had the other night, he never thought he’d be one of those mushy people, but my how the times have changed.

“Mmm.” Cas breathed into his neck before mojoing off the rest of their clothes. They’d barely touched and yet they were both hard and aching. It had just been _so_ long since they’d been together. Dean had his fair share of partners in this life, before he knew of his love for Cas, but nothing had compared to how being with Cas the other night had made him feel, and it just _wasn’t enough_. He needed more, quickly kissing down Cas’ chest and taking him into his mouth in one try, sucking down to the root and bobbing his head up and down, listening to the tiny noises Cas was making, as if he just didn’t know what to do with himself. His head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow, and quite moans of “Dean” and puffs of air were coming out of his mouth.

Dean was so glad that he was an angel, because now he could do things like magic lube onto his fingers and open Cas with his grace if he wanted too. But tonight he just wanted to do most of this the human way, and kept sucking Cas while he took his time stretching out the tight muscle. By the time he got two fingers inside, Cas was bucking up off the bed and begging for more. “Dean, please, please, oh _please!_ ” He shouted, but Dean was determined to make him come at least once before he got inside of the younger angel.

“Shh. It’s okay, Cas. I’ve got you, just enjoy how it feels. I promise, I have you.” He said quietly, taking Cas’ slight nod as confirmation. He added a third, at the same time rolling his tongue over the head of Cas’ dick, just in time to hear him moan loudly, and say “Dean, I’m going to—AH! Fuck Dean!!!!!” and explode in Dean’s mouth. Dean continued to finger Cas through his orgasm, making sure that he was ready for Dean.

“Ready?” Dean asked his angel, Cas nodded again, looking properly debauched and super fucked out. Dean entered him slowly, knowing that he was too worked up to really make this last all that long, moaning into Cas’ neck, “please, Cas, tell me I can move.” He begged, Cas, still super fucked out, moaned, “yes. Move.” And that was all Dean needed. He moved slowly at first, trying to make this last as long as he could. They rocked together slowly for what felt like forever, before Dean asked Cas to take his wings out. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ wings like Cas had done to him the other night, making the little angel writhe with pleasure underneath him. Dean was happy to see that Cas was totally ready to come again, dick pointed at his stomach, hard and leaking, the head turning slightly purple in his desperation. Dean was getting close too, but he wanted to make sure that Cas came first. “Cas, come for me.” He said, hoping that he had judged right, because if Cas couldn’t come now, there was no way Dean was going to be able to last for more than another two minutes, Cas came screaming in Enochian, and Dean was pretty sure that most of the words were swears. Cas clenching around him was enough to set off Dean’s own release, and he came silently mouth open and breathing hard.

He and Cas spent the rest of the night in their little glass igloo looking up at the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Dean had always loved the northern lights and thought they were one of Father’s greatest creations. They had a little more time together, at least, until the end came, and Dean was still holding on to hope that they would be able to figure this out, that maybe Michael had changed and they would be able to reconcile before they took all of humanity down with them. But then the reasonable side of Dean kicked in and remembered that Michael was Michael and could likely not be reasoned with.

“Dean. You’re thinking too hard. Let’s just be together for now.” Yeah, Dean could totally do that, because it’s what he wanted too.


	7. Changing Channels.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, and that was really saying something. Enough that he felt the need to tell Sam.
> 
> “This is, the single weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.” And then he proceeded to explain that they were actually trapped in a TV show. It took Dean a couple minutes to figure everything out, and they turned around just in time to see Dr. Sexy himself walking down the hall.
> 
> This chapter totally didn't turn out at all the way I wanted. I may rework it, but I hope you enjoy this version anyway.
> 
> Also, I know I said I was going to do a chapter per episode, but I just couldn't write enough about either the cambion or the poker witch.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my life. Thanks for reading.

Shortly after their return Sam had woken up and informed them that he had heard something about a town in Ohio that had a string of murders with elements of various urban legends and Dean crossed his finger that this wasn’t the scarecrow situation all over again. Sure, he was more powerful than nearly anything, but that didn’t mean there weren’t things that squicked him out. Pagan Gods practicing human sacrifice were one of those things. He also fucking hated Urban Legends. He thought they were stupid, and over blown, but more than anything he hated when they turned out to be true, because they were never, ever, clean or easy. Once the three of them got there they realized pretty quickly that the culprit was a cambion, with one human parent and one demon parent, making them half a demon and an actual anti-Christ. He could’ve taken out the entire host of Heaven if he had put his mind to it. They had talked it through with him and explained (not in detail) what was going on and assuring him that if he stepped out of line they would be back, and Lucifer wasn’t willing to kill a child, but he also wasn’t willing to allow a monster to roam free. He decided to give the kid one more chance because, he figured, he had gotten a second chance all those years ago, and had he not, he would have ended up a very different person and would either still be dead, or still be in the cage. While he was still angry at his Father, he was at least grateful that he had been given the chance to prove himself. Cas had initially wanted to exterminate the cambion, but then Dean explained his reasoning and Cas appeared to be taking the things he said under advisement.

Shortly after that case, they ended up running into a witch. Both Dean and Lucifer fucking hated witches. Seriously. They were— ugh! He just hated them, okay? He really, really did. This particular witch was roping the locals into playing poker, but instead of money, using years of their lives. Bobby had met them there and had gotten himself into a bit of trouble. Sam offered to go and try to win the years back before Bobby spontaneously died of a heart attack about twenty years too early. The witch ended up getting cagey, and then scared when Dean kept losing but not aging. He eventually flipped out and screamed, asking Dean what the fuck he was. Dean just laughed him off and let some grace leak into his eyes. Needless to say, the man was more than happy to pack up shop, after not only giving Bobby his years back, but throwing in a few extra for good measure. Dean knew he should have killed him, but at this point the man was going to die anyway, he’d lost the years he’d gained and his time was going to come. Dean didn’t feel the need to move it along.

Everything went pear shaped when they arrived in Wellington, Ohio. They were having a normal night in their motel, Dean watching Dr. Sexy, M.D, which seems weird for an archangel, but Sam soon learned it was, in fact, compelling. The next day though, things got really strange. They arrived at the local precinct to meet a women who’s husband had his head ripped off, in what the locals were calling a bear attack, but appeared to have been done by the Hulk. It would never cease to amaze Sam and Dean how little people really investigated things, unable to see what was right in front of them, so eager to distance themselves from what they couldn’t explain. This poor woman thought she was going nuts, and unfortunately, no matter what they did at this point, the town was going to think she was crazy. It made Dean sad to think about this woman being doubted for the rest of her life.

“Did you find out anything?” Dean asked as Sam walked through the door. He wasn’t sure what was causing this, but something about it was—weird. It all just felt off.  
“Well, I saw the house.” Sam said.  
“And?”  
“And—there is a giant 8 foot wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like a…” Sam started.  
“A Hulk sized hole.” Dean finished.  
“Maybe.” Sam conceded.  
“Well, turns out Bill Randall had quite the temper.” Dean said and then started to list all his crimes, including spousal abuse.  
“So, a hothead, getting killed by TV’s greatest hothead.” Sam concluded. “Sounds like Just Desserts, doesn’t it?”

That coupled with the Candy wrappers convinced the brothers that they were dealing with the Trickster again, who Dean has been waiting a long time to kill. Since mystery spot, when he had been killed over a hundred times. This wasn’t even about Lucifer icing another creature, this was about good, old fashioned, human, revenge. As far as he was concerned, he was fully entitled to kill the fucker, and Sam pleading the case for letting him live did little to sway Dean’s decision. He couldn’t believe Sam was asking him to leave it alone just because the Trickster had finally brought him back to life at the end. He wouldn’t have had to bring him back to life if the damn thing hadn’t killed him in the first place. Where was the justice?

“A bloody, violent, monster, and you want to be Facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy.” Dean snarked, with a bit more venom than Sam was used to hearing, as of late.  
  
He couldn’t believe that Sam wanted to try to talk things out, and attempt to get the Trickster on their side, and Dean eventually, reluctantly agreed, hoping he could be an ally at the end of the day, but again, having his doubts. Now they just had to hope the Trickster like his life enough to want to save it, because they both knew the Trickster didn’t give a damn about either one of them, best to appeal to his sense of self-preservation. Dean spent the afternoon carving another wooden stake, not really understanding why the first one didn’t work. They jumped in the car and headed out to an old warehouse after hearing a call come in over the police scanner, only to arrive and find no cops there at all. Suddenly, they opened the door and instead of walking into a warehouse like they had been anticipating they walked straight into an episode of Dr. Sexy. This was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to him, and that was really saying something. Enough that he felt the need to tell Sam.

“This is, the single weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.” And then he proceeded to explain that they were actually trapped in a TV show. It took Dean a couple minutes to figure everything out, and they turned around just in time to see Dr. Sexy himself walking down the hall. Dean immediately knew it was the Trickster. But there was something off. Somehow the creature was masking grace and had it all hidden under Pagan charms and spells. If he hadn’t been an archangel, he wasn’t sure he would have seen it. He also wasn’t sure what kind of creature could fabricate this reality as well as it had been done. The closer the Trickster got the easier it was for Dean to see. And what he saw shocked him. He immediately shoved the man up against the wall. He transformed into his normal form and Dean immediately recognized him as his long lost brother Gabriel. He wasn’t sure what Gabe’s endgame was, but he was willing to see it through for now. He was curious. Dean made sure that his grace was well hidden at all times and it allowed him to slip past Gabriel’s notice. Part of Dean was glad to have found his brother and another part of him was frustrated. He was pissed at the path Gabriel had taken after he left Heaven and before this was all over he was going to try to figure out why. But more than anything, Dean just wanted to hug his brother and tell him how much he’d just missed him. In order to do any of this, he had to watch it play out. He just hoped that Sam would forgive him for what was about to come.

The Trickster vanished after refusing to tell Sam and Dean what kind of game he was playing, and Dean turned around just in time to interact, far too convincingly for Sam’s liking, with a patient’s husband. Apparently Dean’s bedside manor could use some work because he ended up getting shot in the back. Sam of course immediately started freaking out, and Dean could only roll his eyes.

“Sam. I am going to be fine.” He gritted out, because duh, archangel, and because without using his grace he couldn’t heal himself and he didn’t want to give away his identity to his brother until the right time. He finally got Sam to operate on him and close the wound in his back, and immediately upon doing so, the wound closed, completely back to normal. Dean figured some day they could look back and laugh at this— if the world didn’t end. And he figured if Gabriel wasn’t siding with Michael, they could use all the help they could get. He just hoped his brother believed his story. Sam successfully completing surgery seemed to have moved them along to the next round of whatever the fuck this was, and they appeared in some kind of Japanese game show. Unfortunately for Sam he was asked the first question, and apparently Dean couldn’t translate it. Even if he hadn’t been an angel he’d learned basically every language ever spoken during his time in hell. He gasped slightly as he tried to tell Sam the question, but it literally kept getting stuck in his throat. And— oh yeah, nope. Sam was never going to forgive him. Not after getting smashed in the nuts as hard as he just had. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when Cas came storming through the doors, demanding to know where they’d been. Dean should have realized that time would pass differently in here. As soon as Cas had uttered the words though, he disappeared, leaving Dean to tell Sam he had to play along.

So basically, the Gabriel was just fucking with them. Dean was once again left wondering what had happened to his brother. He was also equally worried about what had happened to Cas, and was only mildly mollified when he realized Cas was just trapped in another part of the same construct. Sam then ended up the star of a commercial and Dean could barely stop laughing long enough to play basketball during his assigned part. Eventually they ended up in a shiny new version of the motel room they had been staying in while they were in town. He quickly realized that this was going to be treated like a 50s sitcom and when the scantily clad woman came out of the bathroom it was all he could do not to wretch in his mouth. The idea of anyone other than Cas— even in this make-believe world was abhorrent to him, and he was so going to have words with his brother about this. Blech. Cas came back and told them that he’d gotten out and was fine, which Dean was really happy about because he really didn’t want to have to murder his brother, but if Gabe had hurt Cas, Lucifer would have made him pay. It never ceased to amaze Dean how easy it was to switch between the two halves of his identity. He was now able to flow peacefully between thinking of himself as Dean as well as Lucifer. Cas would have said he was finding inner peace, or someshit like that, but Dean thought it was just a simple matter of having had the time to properly put the pieces together.

Cas announced that the Trickster was much more powerful than it should be, and his eyes widened as Gabriel burst through the door of the motel, grinning like the fox in the hen house. Gabe almost gave himself away in his reaction to Cas, and Cas’ reaction to Gabe. With Cas gone again Lucifer had officially lost his patience with this game, he was ready to confront his brother.

“Playing our roles, right?” He snapped.  
“That’s half the game. The other half. Play your roles out there.” Gabriel said. Dean should have figured as much, Gabriel had always been a little shit.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean was getting really tired of playing dumb.  
“Well, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer! Dean starring as Michael! Your Celebrity Deathmatch! Play your roles”  
“You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?” Sam snorted indignantly.  
“Hells yeah! Let’s light this candle!” Dean thought there was something seriously wrong with his brother at this point. He had no idea what Gabriel was thinking.  
“If we do that, the world will end!” Sam shouted back.  
“Yeah? And... whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer outta the box? Hm? Look. It's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!” Gabriel argued.  
“Heaven or Hell, which side you on?” Dean asked, because this was important, and he had to know.  
“I'm not on either side.” He retorted. And that was— interesting. Lucifer hoped this meant he could get Gabriel on his side.  
“Yeah right. You're grabbin' ankle for Michael or Lucifer, which one is it?” Okay, so he was a bit pissed at Gabriel, still.  
“You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those SOBs. Believe me.” And that was— even more interesting. Did Gabriel really expect to remain neutral?  
“Hm. Oh, you're somebody's bitch.” It was just too easy, and too fun to fuck with Gabriel. He couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t seen his brother in ages.

And then Gabriel had him up against the wall faster than he would have thought possible. “Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am. Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you!” He screamed. Dean decided the game was over. He finally stopped holding back. “Don’t presume to know who I am either, Gabriel.” He sneered, pushing his little brother off him. Gabriel looked shocked. But not afraid. Maybe there was still a chance.

“Lucifer.” He breathed.


	8. Changing Destinies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s arm, “there’s something you should know.” He told his brother quietly. “There’s more to this than what you’ve heard. I’m the messenger and therefore I used to hear everything from Father, there’s a missing piece here.” Gabriel was still talking in hushed tones and it was starting to make Lucifer nervous.
> 
> “The last thing that Father said in regards to this fight is, ‘as it is in Heaven, so shall it be on earth.’” He finished, looking at Lucifer imploring him to understand what he was saying. And he knew it should have been obvious, but for some reason, it was like he just didn’t want to know. Then it hit him, exactly what Gabriel was saying. “You don’t think…”

Gabriel was obviously shocked by the turn of events. He’d known that Lucifer and Michael had started to get into it, but had never really paid attention to why. He knew now that he obviously should have. He left before the great war and Lucifer’s expulsion from Heaven, not ever knowing what had truly transpired between his brothers, but hoping that something about it wasn’t true. He remembered how Lucifer used to be about humans, but he had heard that his tune had changed after spending time with them. But angels in general were fickle creatures, likely to change their minds many times before settling on their actual feelings on any given matter.

He also knew how Lucifer felt about Castiel. His older brother had confided in him that he loved the younger angel and he wondered what was wrong with him. He knew Lucifer didn’t understand how he could be having these feelings because he believed that his only purpose was to do what his Father had commanded.  He had never seen his brother like this though, even though he had noticed something was off about the older Winchester when he had met him the first time, he had never imagined that Dean was actually Lucifer’s vessel, nor did he understand how the angels had gotten things so completely wrong, Dean was supposed to be Michael’s vessel. He had no idea what was going on. He had all these thoughts in the span of an instant, before turning to his brother and addressing him for the first time in thousands of years.

“Lucifer.” He breathed.

“Gabriel!” His brother chirped back, pulling him into an enormous hug. Yeah, he was mad and he was totally going to kick Gabriel’s ass in retaliation for all the times that Gabriel had killed him at mystery spot, but for right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that he was once again with his little brother.

“You got out.” Gabriel said, dumbly. Lucifer immediately sobered up and backed away from Gabriel. “Why aren’t you bringing about the destruction of the mud monkeys?” He pondered.

“Gabriel, you know better than to believe the bullshit Heaven’s putting out. You knew me, you knew how I felt about humans, how could you possibly think that I would have anything to do with their destruction?” He said sadly. “I haven’t had any part in this. I waited for thousands of years in the cage, only to get out and find that humanity thinks it’s my fault they were lead out of paradise and corrupted.

“Okay, we obviously have a lot to talk about.” Gabriel said, motioning towards the table. Lucifer, Sam and Cas took up three of the four chairs, leaving the last for Gabriel.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about mystery spot, Gabriel.” Lucifer told his brother and watched amusement overcome Cas’ usually stoic face.

“Why are you in Dean Winchester?” He asked his brother.

“It’s a long and complicated story. I’m gonna need pie.” He glared. Yeah, Dean could have materialized his own pie, but honestly, Gabriel had always been the best at creating sweets, somehow, even using his powers, Dean found that anything he baked ended up tasting saltier than it should have.

So Gabriel made him a pie and Dean told him all about what had happened since Gabriel left Heaven, about Michael and being cast out. He told him about how Dean Winchester was the best version of himself and he downplayed the work he did when he was Jesus. Somehow, what Dean Winchester did seemed more important.

“So, will you help me? Help me stop Michael? There are no good options here, Gabriel, and I need everyone on my side that I can get.” He implored.

“I want this to end without bloodshed, Lucifer.” Gabriel warned, “but I understand that may not be possible.”

Dean nodded, slipping back into the Dean persona easily, he discovered that he only thought of himself as Lucifer when he was around his brothers, and with Cas that was already starting to fade. It only really happened when Cas called him Luke.

Dean finally leaned back in his chair, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding in. He was relieved that he was able to easily explain the situation to Gabriel and the three angels and Sam headed back to Bobby’s. When they all arrived Dean sharply kicked the back of Gabriel’s knees while simultaneously cuffing him hard upside the head. Gabriel fell over and Dean snorted, “mystery spot.” And walked away, just barely hearing Gabriel’s returned “fair enough.” Sam and Cas had already made their way inside when Gabriel grabbed Lucifer’s arm, “there’s something you should know.” He told his brother quietly. “There’s more to this than what you’ve heard. I’m the messenger and therefore I used to hear everything from Father, there’s a missing piece here.” Gabriel was still talking in hushed tones and it was starting to make Lucifer nervous.

“The last thing that Father said in regards to this fight is, ‘as it is in Heaven, so shall it be on earth.’” He finished, looking at Lucifer imploring him to understand what he was saying. And he knew it should have been obvious, but for some reason, it was like he just didn’t want to know. Then it hit him, exactly what Gabriel was saying. “You don’t think…” Gabriel just nodded. Dean sighed deeply. He supposed it made sense, with him being Lucifer, Sam probably had become Michael’s vessel. He shook his head resignedly. “We have to tell him. I thought maybe he’d be left out of this, since he was meant to be my vessel, but of course, things couldn’t work out that way. Goddamnit. Why is it always us?” He raged, stomping around and kicking up dirt. Gabriel couldn’t help chuckling to himself, because his brother was behaving in a way that was very unbecoming of an Archangel, and it made Gabriel happier than he could remember being for thousands of years.

They two angels finally entered the house, only to watch Bobby punch Gabriel square in the jaw, and Gabriel just let him. If he hadn’t Bobby would have broken his hand, without a doubt. But Gabriel had kind of figured that he deserved whatever these people threw at him, he felt awful about mystery spot, but knowing that Dean had been his brother the entire time filled him with the kind of guilt and sadness that most people wouldn’t have thought him capable of feeling.

“Sammy. We gotta talk.” Dean said when he walked in the house. Sam sat down next to Dean, curious about what he was going to say. Sam had been doing some thinking lately, and had come to a couple of conclusions. He wondered if Dean had finally accepted the idea that he might be Michael’s vessel. It made sense. Since he obviously wasn’t Lucifer’s, it made sense that in this timeline he could potentially be Michael’s.

“Let me guess, you’ve finally decided to accept what you’ve been denying for weeks, that there’s a good chance I’m actually Michael’s vessel instead of yours.”

“Yeah, Gabe and I were thinking that more than likely that’s the case. Which means we need to ward you against Michael specifically. We’ve avoided internal warding for as long as we can. We need to adjust the sigils and protect you more. You don’t know Michael like we do. He won’t stop until he gets what he wants, and we cannot let him have you.” Dean told him, and this was one of those times that Sam had no trouble believing that his brother really was an immortal, billions of years old being, who had seen things Sam couldn’t even begin to fathom in his tiny human mind.

He looked up and Dean looked everything like the ancient being his voice betrayed. Sam thought his brother looked exhausted. He nodded. He wasn’t sure how much this was going to help, but he knew it would make his brother feel like he was doing something to help, so he allowed them to protect him with internal warding, as well as tattoos, they were beautiful, swirling designs, sparkling with brilliant colors.

Dean just nodded and sighed. He would see this through until the end. But he was more sure than ever that he wasn’t going to win this. The most he could do is try to prevent as much collateral damage as he possibly could.

“I still don’t get how Dad could have let this happen, any of this. How could he let Michael do that to you?”

“I failed him. I disappointed him. I didn’t keep them safe enough. Take your pick.” Dean offered. He knew why his Father left him. It was because he deserved it. He’d failed his littlest brothers and sisters.


	9. The Real Ghostbusters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them knew they were avoiding the elephant in the room. If Michael had fallen, they all had a pretty good idea of who they needed to start with, but none of the three men could bring themselves to say the words. Because saying the words changed everything.
> 
> It's about to get really really interesting. I love your feedback and it's always welcome. I've been writing a lot this week. It's been an awesome escape! Thanks for continuing to indulge me.

Shortly after returning to Bobby’s, Sam and Dean received an urgent text message from Chuck, telling them he was in a life or death situation, and he desperately needed their help. The brothers set off immediately, Cas and Gabe hanging behind, thinking about where they could potentially locate God, or possible places Michael may be hiding out.

Dean could have stayed and worked with his other brothers but he didn’t want his secret getting out until he had time to plan everything out, and not showing up for an old friend (he used the term loosely) would set off alarm bells with Chuck and that was the last thing he wanted. He still didn’t like the way that Chuck had looked at him in the future, like he was seeing right through the Dean shell and directly into the gooey Lucifer center.

He knew something was off as soon as they pulled up and noticed Chuck pacing anxiously around outside. Dean’s concern grew, but was abated and replaced with confusion when Chuck seemed surprised to see them there. And then _she_ ran out. Becky freaking Rosen. He was seriously hoping her attentions hadn’t turned from Sam to him, that girl freaked him out. She didn’t scare him, he was the Devil after all, but something about her social awkwardness and complete lack of tact made him deeply uncomfortable. He saw her soul before he registered her face, and was able to warn Sam. “Incoming fangirl.” He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his brother to hear.

“Sam! You made it!” She chirped from the stairs running down to greet them, and Dean was relieved to see she was still fixated on Sam, leaving him glaring angrily while she invaded his brother’s space.

“Oh uh, Becky, right?” He asked her kindly.

“Oh! You remembered. You’ve been thinking about me, it’s okay! I can’t get you out of my head either!” She said, mouthing breathing like a creeper the entire time.

“Did you take my phone?” Chuck asked.

“I just borrowed it. From your pants.” She responded.

“Becky…” Chuck began.

“What? They’re gonna wanna see it!” She squealed.

All the while, Chuck was staring at Dean what that uncomfortable look in his eye, that once again made Dean think that the prophet knew more than he was saying. He needed to find a time to talk to Chuck, while they were, where ever they were. His concern reemerged when Chuck looked at them both and apologized before leading the way inside.

It was a fucking _Supernatural Convention._ This was really, really trying his patience. He hated the fact that his whole life story was a series of poorly circulated paperbacks, his life as Dean Winchester, anyway. He found himself getting angrier at the situation because of the way that people treated his angelic side, the disdain with which he is written about. He had to calm down. He immediately wished that Cas was by his side. Cas had such a calming effect on him. He balled his hands up into fists and took a few deep breaths, before venturing into the main room, narrowly missing bumping into someone dressed like him.

He reminded himself once again, that he’d changed. These humans were annoying but not dangerous and he would protect them just like he would those who didn’t annoy him. Sam looked bemused and looked over at his brother, who looked ragingly angry. For a split second Sam was a bit scared, but he placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder and reminded him he needed to chill out.

Literally everything about this was staggeringly uncomfortable. Listening to the host introduce the panels that were being offered was even more off putting, apparently these people thought he was a scared little boy leading a secret life. Oh. Okay, well, so maybe at the present at least part of that was true. Maybe that’s why it made him so uncomfortable. But he didn’t have time to unpack all of that right now, he had to figure out a way to get out of this place before they drew any more attention to themselves. They sure as Hell didn’t want any of these people to find out that everything in the precious books is actually real. He couldn’t imagine having to constantly protect this crowed and stop them from putting themselves in dangerous situations. He shuddered.

He choked on his water when the guy started talking about the “homoerotic subtext” of Supernatural, and Sam had to slap him on the back to get him “breathing” again. Ugh, because this was Supernatural related, Dean couldn’t help but think they should stick around for the “big hunt” that night, because with their luck, something would actually be going on and killing people under the guise of a game. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He should have gone with Gabe and Cas to find their Father.

He felt a little bit better when he saw how uncomfortable Chuck looked up on that stage. Sam couldn’t believe that all of these people were here to learn more about their lives. He thought it was funny that they all had no idea they were in the midst of the actual characters. They exchanged a look when it was suggested that they start attaching their weapons to bungee cords, before Dean lightly elbowed Sam to remind him that at least he, didn’t need to anymore. He still carried weapons, of course, for posterity and to fit in in the hunter community, but his was far more dangerous without them.

Oh. And then the judging started and Dean winced in sympathy with his brother, laughing slightly when Becky quickly came to his defense. Someday that girl was going to be a problem, he just knew it. Great! Awesome, Hell talk. This just couldn’t get any better. Dean laughed at himself for thinking that because the next instant, Chuck was telling his audience that he was going to start publishing again. It should have made Dean angry, but it really didn’t the more he’d thought about it the more he’d realized he didn’t actually care what any of these people thought about him. And he figured that maybe if Chuck started publishing again, maybe, just maybe, he would right about the good things that he’d done and the fact that Lucifer had been Jesus and the righteous man, and maybe there would be people someday who believe that instead of what they believed now.

Chuck pulled them aside after he left the stage and into a more private room so he could discuss the new book, thinking that it was going to quickly turn into a huge disagreement, knowing how the boys felt about him publishing their lives in the first place. He was more than surprised when Sam started to tell him off but Dean stopped him, looking directly at Chuck, gaze never leaving his eyes.

“Do you know?” He asked, and Chuck nodded. “Will you write it?” Chuck thought Dean seemed nervous, and he could understand that, this might be his only chance to set the record straight. “Of course, Dean.” And looked at the archangel with such fondness he suddenly felt a peace that he hadn’t felt since the last time he’d seen his father. Chuck finally took his hand off of Dean’s shoulder, before taking in Dean’s far off expression, and asking, “are you okay?”

Dean shook his head as if that would clear it of the fog he’d suddenly found it in. “Yeah sorry, you just reminded me of…someone.” He replied, shaking his head again. He’d been in the presence of prophets before, they all radiated a certain closeness to his father, but something about Chuck was like it was magnified, it was far too dull to actually be his Father, but it was almost like his Father had taken special care with this particular man. He decided to let it go for the time being.

He and Sam turned to leave the room, and Dean shot back over his shoulder, “no writing about me and Cas having sex.” With a nod, Chuck agreed. They ran into Becky who had been hiding behind the door, obviously eavesdropping, Dean cringed at the fact that she now knew about him and Cas, he really didn’t want to be any more interesting to her than he currently was, which was to say, not very.

“Oh my God!” She squeaked as he final crossed the threshold, “Destiel is CANON?” She was jumping up and down now, and Dean found himself pinching the bridge of his nose and lightly shaking his head, “yes, Becky, Destiel is canon.” He sighed, pacifying her because really, she was harmless in the big picture. Dean shrugged. “Casifer is canon too, but you’ll learn that eventually.” He told her cryptically. He knew that she’d let her mind run away with all the possibilities and what that could mean. The brothers had agreed when the starting hunting together again, that they would hunt like they were humans, instead of one human and an impossibly old archangel. That was, unless Lucifer’s power was needed, which it usually wasn’t.

Because this was Supernatural and these were the Winchester brothers, of course there turned out to be an actual haunting perpetrated by three particularly nasty little boys. Once they had burned the old head mother’s bones, they realized their mistake. Why couldn’t they ever think these things through properly? They killed their only protection, and had they both been human they may have been in some serious trouble. Never the less, the managed to secure the majority of the convention in the main hall and leave the boys to dispatch the ghosts.

Later, Dean would blame what happened next on the fact that he was tired, he was cranky, his missed his boyfriend, and he’d never managed to squash his temper as well as he would have liked. He wasn’t proud of the memory charm he had to work on the convention as a whole, but he knew it needed to be done.

Of course the asshat of a desk attendant had to go and break the salt line and open the door. Fucking dumbass, it was like he was trying to get people killed! Before they were able to repair the line the trio got inside the room, grinning manically and cackling. Dean rolled his eyes, he’d had enough, Dean Winchester wasn’t going to cut it right now. He sigh, knowing what was going to come next.

“ENOUGH!” Dean shouted over the screams of terrified conventioneers, “everyone close yours eyes.” They definitely weren’t moving as quickly as he would like, until Chuck shouted out, “you heard the man! Eyes closed!” And then Lucifer smote the shit out of three ghosts at once. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn’t even see that Chuck was staring at him with a look of complete and total fondness, and in that moment, if he’d been looking, Lucifer would have seen his Father. But the time he blinked, the look was gone.

Cas showed up a few minutes after the situation had resolved itself. He’d agreed not to spell Becky’s memory if she promised not to say anything. He also had a spell planted in her head that she could trigger with a keyword if she were ever threatened and she would forget all knowledge of Lucifer and the Winchesters, in her mind, they would all become characters in a book. Nothing more.

Dean quickly made his way over to Cas and kissed him, he wasn’t sure how the search had gone but Cas had come in looking world weary and ragged. Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and looked him in the eyes. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Cas nodded, and Dean knew it was just that he was disappointed, disappointed in their Father and their lack of progress in finding him. He was getting discouraged and it was starting to show. Dean wondered if he should join in the search, but then he remembered he needed to be trying to figure out the Michael situation, and maintain his cover of being Dean Winchester.

Dean felt a tugging at the back of his mind, like he was missing something critical, but he couldn’t for the life of him put the pieces together in the right order to make sense of anything. It centered around Michael and what became of him after Lucifer had gone. According to Gabriel, who had left long before Lucifer was cast out, and had only been back to visit twice since he left, Michael hadn’t been seen in almost as long as Lucifer had been gone.  That had Lucifer intrigued. He knew he would have felt it if his brother had died, all angels, no matter where they were would feel the death of and archangel.

After making sure that everything had been taken care of, everyone was safe and the place was free of ghosts, Dean, Sam and Cas all took off, saying their goodbyes to Becky and Chuck, Becky having developed a crush on Chuck over the course of the weekend and gave Sam a tearful goodbye while Chuck tried not to look amused in the background. They got back to Bobby’s the next morning and Sam immediately knocked out in the room that he’d slept in since they were children.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He needed to talk to his brothers. He knew he needed them to help piece together his fractured thoughts in terms of Michael and he hoped that they could help. “Gabe, Cas.” He called out, he knew Cas had gone to shower, a habit he’d picked up from the boys and found himself enjoying greatly. Soon after, he was joined by the two angels, and he cleared his throat. “I know both of you have been wondering what I’m going to do about Michael and I think the time has come for me to tell you the options of discovered.” He began. “If Sam is not Michael’s vessel, there’s a chance I can say yes to his annoying self-righteous ass and hopefully I would be able to make it off planet before I explode.” Both Cas and Gabe cringed and Cas looked like he was going to cry. Dean rubbed his arm in reassurance, “shh, it’s going to be okay, I really don’t think it’s going to come to that.” He said soothingly.

“The other option is obviously to keep Michael as far away from Sammy as we can, assuming he’s Michael’s vessel. But there’s also an option that we hadn’t thought about previously. What if Michael fell like me?”

Both his brothers looked worried at that. “Then that would mean he’s been living here all this time. I wonder if his human self has any idea.” Gabe started, trailing off, unable to finish his thought. “Did you have any idea when it was you?” Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. “No, but, when I remembered, I wasn’t surprised. I mean I was shocked, but I wasn’t surprised. I’m sure there were things I would remember looking back.” He shrugged. He always knew he was different but he couldn’t have begun to imagine exactly how different. “Even before Hell I had an affinity for languages, I learned them almost instantly, and I have a photographic memory.” He said, both of those were traits of angels. “And I remember Mom saying that angels were watching over me and her getting worried because I used to say ‘I hope not, the made me leave.’ It all kind of makes sense now.”

All three of them knew they were avoiding the elephant in the room. If Michael had fallen, they all had a pretty good idea of who they needed to start with, but none of the three men could bring themselves to say the words. Because saying the words changed everything.

 


	10. Taking a Break from the Madness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally nothing but two thousand plus words of smut. I figured the boys needed a break.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. As always, feedback is welcome. See warnings in authors note for kinks.
> 
> I'm also modifying this slightly and posting it as a one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Daddy kink, humiliation kink, praise kink, ass-to-mouth (but their angels so whatever), BDSM undertones.

By the time he’d finished talking to his brothers, he was exhausted, and while he didn’t need sleep he wanted it. And he wanted Cas. Not necessarily in that order. “C’mon Cas, let’s go to bed.” He said, nodding over his shoulder to Gabriel, and Gabriel told him he was planning to spend the night doing some research and looking for apocalyptic omens. _Someone_ was spinning the apocalypse wheels, and it wasn’t Lucifer and it wasn’t Michael.

Lucifer knew it wasn’t Michael because if it had been he would have already made a move to take his vessel, no matter which brother he believed it was. No, Michael was off the board for now, and Lucifer was still debating whether or not to keep him that way. He hoped that if Sam really was Michael (an idea he’d finally admitted to himself) he may be able to reason with his brother and perhaps repair their relationship.

Lucifer and Michael used to be as close as Sam and Dean, and Lucifer often wondered if maybe the reason things had gotten so out of control is because the estrangement had been devastating. He finally reached the top of the stairs and lead Cas into their room, flopping face first down on the bed, still fully clothed and groaning.

“Fuuuuuuck.” He muttered into the pillows. “What the Hell am I going to do?” it was rhetorical, but felt good to say never the less. Dean reached out behind him and grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him down the bed with him, shoving his face into Cas’ lap. “Missed you.”

Cas ran his fingers through his hair and hummed in a non-committal way, but Dean could hear the smile underneath. “You’re okay, I suppose.” Cas chuckled. Dean swatted at his shoulder, missing handily due to not being able to see.

All of a sudden Dean wasn’t so tired. He started mouthing at Cas through the material of his pants, groaning slightly when he felt Cas join the party. Dean never stopped loving the way he and Cas just understood each other’s bodies, but he supposed they’d been doing this for eons.

Dean made quick work of Cas’ belt and pulled his pants and underwear down over his thighs. “I wanna taste you.” Dean said under his breath and felt Castiel’s nod. Dean gently took Cas in his mouth, sinking down all the way and moaning deeply, loving the taste of Cas on his tongue. They hadn’t had time to do a lot of this, this time around, but it was something Dean had always loved.

He quickly started bobbing up and down, desperate to bring Cas release, nothing his own pants start straining with how stupidly turned on his was from sucking off his partner. He found himself palming his cock through his jeans just to find some little bit of relief. Cas was making all these wonderful little noises above him, tossing his head back and forth and whimpering out Dean’s names in desperate broken tones.

Dean almost came when Cas started thrusting his hips up into Dean’s mouth, overwhelmed by how sensual Cas looked in that moment and once again realizing how much he loved the littlest angel, and it knocked the breath out of him every single time.

“D-D-Luke, I’m gonna.” Cas warned and that just made Dean suck harder, hearing Cas moan his nickname, nothing felt the way it did when Cas came in his mouth. Salty and warm and sweet and one hundred percent Castiel. It was intoxicating.

Dean kept sucking Cas all the way through his orgasm, only pulling off when Cas started whimpering and pulling at his shoulders. Cas was still breathing hard, and Dean wasn’t doing much better, Cas captured Dean’s lips with his own and moaned long and hard into his mouth.

“Uhn, that was amazing, Dean.” He said. “You’re so good for me.” Cas discovered over the centuries that Lucifer had a raging praise kink, though he was often too embarrassed to tell the angel. Cas figured that it made sense given everything that had gone down with Heaven and that it might have made him a little insecure about his worth.

“Roll onto your back, Sweetheart.” Cas told him, he was going to make this so good for him. Cas was always just a generous, gentle lover. He was also a master at dirty talk and appealed to the part of Dean that just wanted to be used, to be useful to someone.

Dean complied and Cas started kissing down his chest, gently pulling on his Dean’s nipples with his mouth, knowing how much it turned him on. He kissed across Dean’s hips before pulling off his jeans and boxers. Cas started with little licks to the head of Dean’s cock, and he was already close to coming, still so turned on from sucking Cas’ off that he wasn’t going to be able to last long. He was The Devil, damn it!

He was so lost in his thought that he didn’t even notice Cas slipping a finger inside him until it was all the way in. He moaned loudly, and somewhere in the distant part of his brain that didn’t give a fuck, he realized he was totally moaning like a whore but couldn’t bring himself to give a single fuck, because Cas was breaking him apart with his hands and his mouth. He wasn’t sure how much Lucifer was going to be left when Cas was finished tearing his apart, but he didn’t care because Cas was adding another finger and Dean was arching off the bed and shooting down Cas’ throat, while Cas moaned around him, climbing back up to kiss Dean deeply and gently.

“I love you.” He whispered into Dean’s mouth, and Dean stroked his fingers over Cas’ cheek.

“I love you, Cas.” He said, “but right now, I need you in me.” Dean decided immediately that his favorite thing about being an angel was his zero recovery time. He and Cas could be ready to go at a moment’s notice.

Cas nodded and positioned himself between Dean’s knees before pushing in slowly, watching Dean squirm at the intrusion and moan at the feeling of fullness that always accompanied Cas inside him. Cas started moving slowly, he was always so, so gentle with him, unless it was one of those times. Occasionally, very occasionally Lucifer needed to feel small. Cas wrote it off as the whole “cast out and abandoned thing.” He figured Lucifer had to believe that there was a reason for it, because a Father who doesn’t care is worse than one that doesn’t exist, and if his Father had let this happen, he needed to believe it was for a reason. It was why his Father left, and Cas knew Lucifer blamed himself. He knew Dean had always felt a void, and emptiness where God should have been, even before he was whole again.

“Cas,” Dean shook his head back and forth. ‘S not enough, I need more.”

“You’re going to have to ask for it, Luke.” Cas told him, because even back in Heaven that had been the deal, Cas would give Luke whatever he wanted, but he needed to ask for it.

“Please be rough with me. Call me names.” He begged, and Cas always knew how to set him begging, and he would have been embarrassed, but this was Cas, Cas who always knew what he really needed but would never push and always made sure to put him back together.

Cas nodded and his eye hardened. “Turn over, whore.” Dean was on his hands and knees faster than the eye could see. He remembered the first time they’d done this, back in Heaven, back when everything was easy and everything made sense.

_“Is that what you want, slut?” Cas rasped in his ear. “The big, bad archangel being fucked by a lowly seraph like me. Taking it like a bitch.” Dean couldn’t speak all he could do was moan and leak. He loved when Cas took control, he was tired of making decisions and he just needed someone else to, sometimes._

_“You take my cock so good, Luke. I wish you could see what you look like. Such a gorgeous little slut.”_

_“Oh, oh Cas.” He cried, smashing his face into the ground, and lolling his head back and forth, overwhelmed by what Cas was doing to him._

Dean came back just as Cas was entering him again, this time far more roughly, gritting his teeth, and snarling. “So pretty, Luke, hanging off my cock like you were made for only that. Such a good little slut.”

Dean moaned loudly, “yes, yes, Cas, be so good for you. I promise.” Feeling his dick leak again at the compliment. “God, Luke, such a little whore. What would the host think if they could see you now? Bent over like a common slattern, taking it so pretty from someone so below you.” Dean was so turned on at this point that his bad pre-come running down his thighs, and he wondered if Cas could feel it.

Dean could feel himself getting close, between Cas’ words and the rough drag and pull of his cock inside. All of a sudden Cas stopped moving, and Dean sobbed out. “No, Cas, please don’t stop, I can be good, I’ll be so good for you!” He begged, desperately.

“But you’re such a little whore, Luke. I give you the slightest bit of affection and you’re climbing my dick, like the desperate needy come slut you really are. Are you my little come slut, baby?”

Dean could only nod, he was afraid Cas was never going to start moving again and just talk him off with his cock, rigid and hot in his ass.

“Yes, yes Cas, your come slut, only yours. Please, please move.”

“Ha. I can’t believe people are so scared of you, baby. The big, bad Devil taking a cock like a pro and looking like he gets fucked for a living. Such a pretty whore, s, so pretty. I love ramming my cock through your lips, whore. Spreading them so wide around my dick, spit dripping out of your mouth, mmm.” Cas said and started rocking into Dean again.

Dean knew it always took Cas a little while to really get insulting, he couldn’t help it, he loved Dean and never wanted to feel like he was making him upset, but Dean genuinely needed this, and Cas would always give him what he needed.

“Cas, Cas, please let me come.”

“I don’t know, Luke, have you been good? Do you deserve it?” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust of his hips. “God, you look so slutty and perfect right now. Go ahead, you can come.” He soothed into Dean’s ear. Dean sobbed in relief and moved to take his dick in hand, only to have Cas stop him at the last minute.

“Ah, ah, ah, be a good bitch and come on Daddy’s cock.” He growled, and the Daddy kink was new and belonged completely to Dean. “Come on, Satan, come for your Daddy.” He whispered jerking Dean’s hair back, hard, and Dean came so hard he thought he was going to burst out of his vessel.

All Dean could see was white, and he was floating and everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. He sailed on the wave of euphoria for so long he worried briefly that he would never be able to come back down, but he couldn’t stop, he just kept coming.

Finally, finally he came back to himself, and found that Cas had rolled him over onto his side and was spooned up behind him still inside. Dean whimpered and moaned at the feeling of Cas still inside him, rubbing his over sensitive prostate. He knew that Cas had come and Cas knew that Dean liked when Cas stayed in him for a little while, just to know he was still here. Cas told him how good he was, how smart, how kind, how beautiful, how lucky Cas was that Dean was his and how much he loved him. He thanked Dean for allowing him to see him like that and told him he was amazing.

After several minutes Cas gently rolled Dean onto his back and settled between his legs. “You were so good for me Dean, such a good boy.” He praised, before licking a stripe from Dean’s balls back to his leaking hole. “You taste so good leaking my come, baby. I wish I could stay in bed with you all day, fucking you and then eating you out. Such a wonderful boy, Luke.” Cas whispered against his read and abused rim, making Dean cry out louder than he ever had before.

Cas continued to tease at his hole until Dean was crying with pleasure, again, and if he were a human surely this would have killed him already, this overwhelming desire for Castiel, and the way Cas made him feel.

Cas started to roughly jerk him off in time with the thrusting of his tongue, and Dean fell over the edge for the final time a few minutes later, tears running down his cheeks.  Dean knew they had things they needed to talk about, but that could come tomorrow, for tonight, he just wanted to be with Cas. And he drifted off to sleep in the arms of his partner, and for a second, he forgot who he was and the situation they were in, and just let himself enjoy the closeness between him and Cas.


	11. Abandon All Hope. (Or don't.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright Dean-O,” Meg said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m officially on Team Free Will. I told you once, Sammy, Lucifer was my mission.”

_“I’m sorry, Lucifer, but you aren’t infallible.” Michael told him. “And unfortunately you are wrong about this.”_

_“Please, brother, try to see sense.” Lucifer implored, “you don’t know what this will do.”_

_“I’m just doing what you were too_ human _to do. I’m going to rid the universe of these abominations if it is the last thing I do.”_

_“Don’t you see, Brother? This war will tear apart Heaven, not just the Earth. What will happen to all our brothers and sisters here? Will you really leave us so divided?”_

Lucifer woke up right before the part of the nightmare where Michael rips out his wings. That never actually happened, but it was still Lucifer’s second greatest fear, and he figured even his mind wouldn’t let him entertain the possibility that Cas might not live through this.

He made sure that he hadn’t woken Cas (he wasn’t sure if Cas was even sleeping), and made his way to the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face and trying desperately to clear his mind. He found himself walking around the salvage yard at three am, wondering how the hell he was supposed to fix any of this.

He sighed because he had long given up to praying to his Father, but he figured it couldn’t hurt anything, and unlike Raphael, he didn’t believe that their Father was dead, in Lucifer’s head he was just on a very long sabbatical.

He hunched his shoulders, and looked up at the sky. “Dad? If you’re there, it’s me-it’s Lucifer. And I just, I really need your help, please, Father. Even after everything that’s happened, I still believe in you. And I just, I wanted you to know that.” He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but he found himself disappointed at the fat lot of nothing that happened. He sighed again and went back inside.

He found himself sitting in the living room, just thinking about everything that had happened over his inhumanly long life. Everyone had always just assumed that Lucifer was evil and that he was responsible for all the evil in the world, they hated him. But what they never even stopped to think about was the fact that maybe, The Devil hated himself. No one knew how Lucifer blamed himself for Michael’s corruption. He blamed himself for not being able to convince his brother and he was starting to believe what everyone said, that, not for the reasons they thought, Lucifer had made his Father leave.

He tried to shake off his morose feelings, but they just overwhelmed him to the point he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew, logically that he couldn’t die, he was an angel, after all, but this still felt like all the air was being sucked out of not only him, but the room as well.

Somewhere in there Cas had come down and taken the seat next to him, rubbing soothing circles on his back, leaning his head gently against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Everything I learned about being human I learned from you.” He whispered, and Lucifer nodded.

When everyone else woke up in the morning, they started looking for more signs of revelation. Cas, Gabe, Bobby and Sam stood with him around the table, they compared notes, and it looked like something big was about to go down in Carthage, Missouri.

The place was the center of all kinds of revelation activity, so they decided to head there immediately. Dean recognized the demons as soon as they hit town. That was one thing that Lucifer actually _was_ responsible for. He _had_ created demons, but not on purpose, and he never meant to corrupt their souls. Hell did that perfectly fine on its own. Lucifer had just been desperate to talk to someone, anyone, he’d been so lonely for such a long time. He had begun speaking to the human souls, tried to soothe them, he didn’t realize until much later that Hell had corrupted the very tone of his voice making it torture for those who heard it.

When he had realized, he stopped speaking entirely. Eventually, they had come to talk to him, corrupt enough that his voice was no longer torment. He was heartsick about what his demons had been allowed to do topside, and he was determined to reign them in once this was all over, maybe slam the gates for good.

He found a few demons he could tolerate, Crowley and Meg, really. And he even hated them a little. He did enjoy the antagonistic relationship he and Meg seemed to have. So, two archangels, a seraph and two humans marched into a town completed occupied by demons, looking for the responsible party. Dean had a bad feeling about this. He knew that Ellen and Jo were pissed that he made them stay home, but after hearing what had happened here in the future, he just needed to know they were safe.

“Gabe, who do you think is doing this?” He asked.

“It’s gotta be Raphael, right? Michael’s off the board, and we’re here. I don’t think that any of our younger siblings have the juice to pull this off.”

“Please tell me this asshat isn’t doing this while pretending to be me.” Lucifer gritted out, rolling his eyes.

“But why would he be so invested in this? This was always meant to be Luke’s fight with Mika.” Cas added.

Gabriel cleared his throat. “I think that Raph drank the Michael Kool-Aid and figured that with Michael off the board, if he could make this fight happen, he could be Daddy’s favorite.” He shot the humans a look. “Dad never paid as much attention to Raphael as he did the rest of us. Raphael is the youngest out of the four of us, he envied the relationship we had with Dad. Dad started making the seraph’s soon after and he never seemed to have enough time for everyone. Luci, Mika and I were always the closest, outside of Luci’s relationship with Cas. Luci discovered a love for something other than his family. Mika figured out loyalty, and I figured out humor. Raphael was never like the rest of us, and maybe we ignored him a little too often.”

Dean finally cut him off, “Raph has middle child syndrome, is what he’s saying.”

“And now he’s taking your prize fight and making it his, while still dragging your name further through the mud.” Sam commented.

They decided to search the town and see what they could find out, since nothing was going to happen until that night anyway. Or so they thought. The town had been absolutely massacred. Everyone who wasn’t possessed was dead and those who were would be dead by tonight.

Unsurprisingly, they found Meg, surprisingly, she was chained up. “You have to listen to me. That isn’t Lucifer. I don’t know who that is, but this is all bullshit.” She spit out a mouthful of blood.

“How do you know?” Dean asked her.

“Because I _know_ Lucifer. That’s not Lucifer. I spent centuries talking to him. Like I wouldn’t know that isn’t my friend. My friend wouldn’t do this.”

Dean found himself smiling, because, honestly when he had spent all the time trapped in Hell, Meg really had been his friend. He was still super pissed at some of the things she’s done since she got back topside, but he remembered who she was, how she was more human than any of the others, and that had been why he had liked her so much. Sam gave Dean an odd look before releasing her chains.

“Can you say something? Please? One of you?” She looked from one brother to the other.

Dean smirked. “Hey Meg? Who’s your Daddy?” He laughed and showed his true face.

She laughed. “You’re such a fucking dick, Luce.” She smiled, giving him a hug.

“Don’t think we aren’t going to talk about what you did to get me out.” He whispered to her, and yeah, she was totally in trouble.

“Yeah, I know.” And she actually looked ashamed. “I wish there had been another way.” She looked at Sam. “I’m sorry. I really am, for everything.” Sam nodded, not quite grasping what was going on. Apparently, Meg had played a big role in his brother being released, and he couldn’t even be mad at her because he was just so happy Dean was here and whole and going to help them.

“Hey there, Clarence.” She said to Cas and Dean chuckled.

“My name is Castiel.” He said, solemnly, Dean smiled because Cas had gotten a lot better when he got his memories back, but sometimes he still missed things and it made Dean happy to know that that wouldn’t ever change.

“So it’s probably Raphael, yeah?” Meg asked, conversationally.

“That’s what we’re thinking.” Gabe said.

Bobby, for his part, was more than happy to stay silent and observe. He watched the way the two boys he’d raised interacted with others, how smart they were, how observant, and he knew that Dean was far older than he, but he still felt he had contributed to making Dean the person he is, even if just a little bit. And more than anything he was fiercely proud of the man and the angels in front of him.

It was totally Raphael. With fucking Zachariah. “Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me.” Lucifer hissed through his teeth. Thankfully this couldn’t be the same Zachariah he had killed because he was sure that one was dead. Like dead, dead. Which means that that Zachariah hadn’t belonged to his reality, but the one that he’d been in.

He growled. “I thought I killed that two-faced dick. Guess I’ll just have to do it again.” Dean looked at Gabriel. “Zachariah is a monster, Gabriel, he needs to be dealt with.”

“I agree.” Was all Gabriel said. Fortunately, they managed to break up the party before Death had been successfully bound to Raphael, thank Dad. Raphael returned to Heaven never knowing Dean’s secret. Gabriel had been powerful enough to prevent the binding without Dean having to flex his muscles.

Dean had forgotten the very real effect of seeing an angel throwing a tantrum. His brother had burned through the town and its residents. He was appalled at what his brother had done and who his brother had become. Dean uncharitably thought that maybe Raph had just been made wrong. After all, who would desire that their brothers kill each other? Then he thought about Michael and whether they should even bother looking for him, now that they had this to deal with. Dean knew that eventually he and Michael would have to meet, because he had a strong feeling that the angels weren’t just going to let this go without getting their prize fight. And they would need Michael for that.

“Alright Dean-O,” Meg said, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m officially on Team Free Will. I told you once, Sammy, Lucifer was my mission.”


	12. The Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> You have to tell him, Lucifer!” Gabriel shouted.
> 
> “Absolutely not, Gabriel! First of all, think of what that would do to Sam? And we’re not even sure he is Michael. And if he is Michael, I-” Dean started, surprised that his tears had suddenly regained their golden sheen, surprised at the fact that his Grace was still healing and recharging. Maybe eventually his wings would unfreeze and his sword would deice and return to it’s former glory.
> 
> Gabriel shot him a look. “I can’t lose Sam, okay?! I just can’t. And Sam deserves a chance to just be Sam Goddamnit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n: Italics in the chapter denote conversations in Enochian between the Angels. And in this, for my own purposes, Anael (Anna) and Dean haven’t met on earth.)
> 
> So this chapter goes through some of Lucifer's past and explains why he's not really angry.
> 
> I felt like as a character he was too balanced to the side of good, and it didn't fit at all with either Dean or the Lucifer I wanted to write. Hes still the good guy, thought! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it's been a while, thank you so much for sticking with me, it means more to me than you know. <3

The team touched back down in Sioux Falls following their spectacularly anti-climactic showdown in Carthage, and after saying a hasty goodbye Meg took off with a wave to Sam and a hug for Dean, Dean even going to far as to kiss her check and whisper a very low “thank you” into her ear, to which she simply nodded her agreement.

While Bobby and Sam were in the kitchen making dinner for the humans and Dean, because he just couldn’t seem to shake his habit of enjoying the greasier things in life. Meanwhile, in the living room, voices were slowly raising, and no one was noticing the fact that Dean’s wings were defrosting.

_“You have to tell him, Lucifer!” Gabriel shouted._

_“Absolutely not, Gabriel! First of all, think of what that would do to Sam? And we’re not even sure he **is** Michael. And if he **is** Michael, I-” Dean started, surprised that his tears had suddenly regained their golden sheen, surprised at the fact that his Grace was still healing and recharging. Maybe eventually his wings would unfreeze and his sword would deice and return to it’s former glory._

_Gabriel shot him a look. “I can’t lose Sam, okay?! I just can’t. And Sam deserves a chance to just be Sam Goddamnit!”_

_Gabriel slapped him upside the head while Cas looked on with reluctant amusement. “Did it ever occur to you, oh Great Morning Star, that being Sam may have **changed** Michael, just a touch?”_

_“Gabe, I can’t take that risk. This is **Sam** we’re talking about. And what option does that give me, huh? It’s like fighting with two of my brothers and I just can’t.”_

_Cas and Gabe could both sense that that was a large part of what was going, but that there was something else that Dean wasn’t sharing._

_“Lucifer. What’s really going on?” Gabriel asked gently when Dean collapsed onto the couch with a deep sigh and started rubbing his eyes._

_“I know it’s easy to look back right now and see me as the good guy, but I’m not, Gabriel. I just wasn’t the bad guy this one time.” He said, and he had a point. Lucifer hadn’t even been what one would have considered a Saint. The only difference between Lucifer and Michael, really, was Lucifer’s inability to give a shit who knows he’s a dick. “I’ve always had a temper, and you both know that my Grace started swirling long before the humans.” That Lucifer’s biggest secret, something only Michael, Anael, Cas, and Gabe knew the truth behind. In the middle of Lucifer’s Grace, was a swirling spot of black. It seemed like it had always been there, and it had been easy enough to hide from the other Angels, but it always made him sad to know it was there. Lucifer was still marked from a world he’d destroyed Eons ago. “Michael learned cruelty from me.” He said, shaking his head. “And if I have to fight him, or kill him, I’m afraid the gold will burn out. And that will be left with me will be the darkness.”_

_“I love you, brothers, but I am still what they say.” Dean said._

The Angels broke apart after that, none of them knowing what to say, and Cas planning to talk to Dean about it later that night. “I have an idea,” he said to Cas, before turning to the kitchen and checking on dinner. “So, who wants to hear stories about my favorite brother? Not you, Sam. The other one.”

He mentally shot a thought to Cas and Gabe, “ _maybe, if I can remind him of how it was? **Before?** ”_

All of a sudden, everyone’s head popped up, eager to hear Dean’s stories. “At the beginning, there was just Michael, then me, Then Raph, and then Gabe.” He said and Gabriel nodded along. We were inseparable, spent all of our time together, brothers and the best of friends. And Michael,” Dean smiled fondly and rolled his eyes. “Michael was the bravest, most righteous person I’ve ever met.” Sam and Bobby hadn’t believed what they were hearing, assuming Dean wouldn’t have anything nice to say about his estranged brother. He launched into an enthusiastic retelling of their greatest hits with Gabriel chiming in every now and then in outrage, or to correct something Lucifer’s “senile mind must be forgetting.”

“I’m so glad you told us!” Same said. “Wait, why did you tell us?” He frowned, when Dean openly shared things it wasn’t good for anyone. “Because I want you to understand that Michael wasn’t always a villain. He wasn’t always the bad guy, Sam. I was.” He took a deep breath and was so thankful that Cas knew him well enough to know that he needed him for this next part.

“You might say, humanity is my second chance.” Dean told the little group. Cas knew the story, even if it had all happened before he was created, same with Anael, and compared to what was going on now, was fairly innocuous, but the Angels knew that the slight was just a severe at this one would be, should Michael manage to kill humans.

“All of this, is my fault. When Dad was still creating Angels, he was also creating other worlds.” He started, and he hadn’t talked to anyone but Cas about this since he got his Grace back, and even then, it had been painful and trying. “Back then, I wasn’t what anyone would have called a ‘good son’, I was bored, and jealous. Jealous that these beings that I viewed as lesser were demanding so much of my Father’s attention, when in my mind, the Angels were His real children, these planets and their beings were beneath all of us. I became destructive, on a cosmic scale. Upsetting eco systems, preventing creation and evolution from taking hold, preventing whole species from being born. I was literally an interstellar nightmare, so angry at my Father for leaving.” Cas started rubbing his back.

“The worst part was that I just wanted to understand, and no one had ever asked a _question_ before. Can you imagine a time before I could even ask you this because it didn’t exist?”

“Father told Michael and Gabe that I needed to be stopped. And they were right,” He said, reaching out to squeeze Gabriel’s shoulder. “So the Great War was started.” Dean finished resignedly. “And Father came to the battle lines, right as the battle was finishing, and he offered me a chance, a chance to reconcile with my brothers, the Angels he had finally finished creating, and a chance to get my family back. He warned me that I would suffer for my crimes, and the beings I sacrificed for would never know it. We’d already killed so many of my brothers and sisters.” He realized he was crying when the golden drop started to hit the surface of the table.

“Until Father ordered him to stop me, Michael had been at my side, watching and learning as I went, wreaking havoc wherever I went, so you see, I taught him how to be vicious, everything about cruelty he learned from me. Michael hates because _I_ taught him how. And for a while, it was fine, for billions of years passed and things were peaceful, new Angels had been created, and Father,” Dean’s face lit up, as if remember something long forgotten, “Father told me that I would suffer one year in Hell for every life I took during The War. But that I would find someone to ease the burden, to help me through the darkness” Cas kissed his temple. “Someone just for me, and when the day came that Michael would turn on me, he would make sure he ended up where he was needed most.”

 _“I was with you, every time, my love.”_ Cas said something to Dean in Enochian that neither Sam nor Bobby understood.

Dean suddenly beamed with pride. “Cas is the last Angel our Father ever created, just for me, and he has made all the difference. But Sam, I blackened my Grace, and no one could have warned me, because no one knew. I created rebellion and invented destruction, and all the other awful things in the world. That kind of stain, that kind of primordial sin, becoming a being of destruction? That darkness never comes out. It’s like washing with black soap.” He smiled ruefully, expecting some kind of explosive reaction, and when he got none, just sad looks from Gabe and Cas, and stunned disbelief from Sam and Bobby, he cleared his throat and declared he was going for a walk.

On his way out the door, he felt a weird sort of tugging in the back of his mind. Really, someone was trying to switch bodies with him? Someone was trying to body snatch the fucking Devil.  He laughed, this was going to be fun.

He ended up in some retro 70’s wood paneled basement, he stayed invisible while he watched three teenagers calmly sit and discuss why the Devil hadn’t shown up, like that was a bad thing. The only one who looked nervous and regretful was a sweet looking girl with dark red hair.  He found himself grinning and stepping back from behind a pillar.

“When I was in high school, we just got drunk on Friday nights, we didn’t summon the fucking Devil. What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He wasn’t surprised at the flinch he received upon making his presence known, “Seriously, you tried to body snatch me? What if I was actually evil? You think a couple teenage nerds dabbling in witchcraft could successfully switch vessels with one of the most powerful beings in creation? And really, Gary, you have celiac disease! Stop with the bread!”

The trio looked terrified and Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes once again as he snapped his fingers, “There, you don’t have asthma or the bread thing anymore, and you’re going to go to college far away from your insane family, trust me, I get it. You’re getting a full ride from Cal Tech.” He pointed to the girl, “Your brother’s cancer is cured, and you know French, Spanish and Italian.” He pointed to the other boy, “And you’re an arrogant tool. Summon me again and you’ll meet the not quite so well adjusted version.

He disappeared in a flurry of wings and landed in his and Cas’ room back at Bobby’s to find Cas reading a book on bed, ankles neatly crossed. “Welcome home. Are you okay?” Cas asked and Dean nodded, “it was just a lot. I hate thinking about it.” Cas nodded. “I wish I knew where Anael was. I miss her. How are Sam and Bobby?” He asked, tentatively, worried that they would be storming up here to kick them out, but Cas just smiled and stroked Dean’s hair. “They’re your family, they worry about you and they love you.”

“Do you think Sam will remember everything I said, when he’s Michael again?” Dean asked, hopefully.

“I believe that both Sam and Michael love you, and this time will be different.” He sounded so sure. He sighed and turned onto Cas’ chest before closing his eyes and starting a very interesting dream. Cas stayed awake a few minutes longer, thinking about the deal he himself had made with his Father.

“Really, Luka?” Anael asked. “This is what you dream about? Cas dressed up as…you?”

Dean laughed. “Anael, we were just talking about you.” He said, hugging her. “You’re pretty this time, if I were into that sort of thing. And my name is Charlie.” She said, smiling. “Where are you bro?” She said, punching his arm.

“Jesus Charlie! I’m Satan! You could at least pretend to be a little afraid.”

Charlie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “I drank you under the table in Crete, oh Great Archangel Lucifer.” Well, she had him there.

“Fair point.” He conceded, “I’ve been looking for you, but I couldn’t find you. Why didn’t you find me?” He asked her.

“Because you’re warded, dumbass,” she said, cuffing him upside the head.

“Oh shit, I’m at Singer Salvage in Sioux Falls, come see me in the morning? Cas and Gabe are here too!” He said, cheerfully.

“Sure thing, Boss Man.” She said, and he woke up to light coming through the blinds. “Cas,” he said, shaking his partner.

“Cas!” You have to come outside!” Cas finally started moving when Dean took off for Gabe’s room, he entered without knocking, grabbing his brother’s hand.

“Come on!” Dean said, pulling Gabriel by the hand, dragging him down the hallway and out the front door to greet a smiling red head in a Star Trek tee-shirt. She made a bee-line for Dean and jumped in his arms, not even bother to say hi to her other brothers, “Luka! Cas! Gabe! I missed you.”

Sam and Bobby had joined them outside at this point, the noise having driven them from the kitchen to investigate.

“Anael!” The other two shouted happily.

“Sam, Bobby, this is my sister Anael, she goes by Charlie.” He said proudly, and just as proudly he turned to Charlie and said, “This is my brother Sam and my Uncle Bobby.” Cas looked on, proud of how much his Angel had changed and grown up, but still wishing he could have stopped some of his pain.


	13. Blackbird Singing in the Dead of Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to start ranting about all kinds of injustice, when Meg suddenly appeared. She took one look at Charlie, smiled and said, “Well, well, if it isn’t another Weasley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I have another update for you. I'm reworking a small part of the lat chapter and will post it tomorrow, but I've been sitting on this concept for ages, and needed to write it out.
> 
> There isn't a ton of plot advancement in this chapter, but important bonds are starting to reform, and Dean needed time with these characters.
> 
> Up next, Famine!
> 
> As always, I love hearing your feedback, it brightens my day. <3

Dean left his brothers and Cas (he tried not to think of Cas in the same ways as his other family) to catch up with Charlie and found himself sitting outside on one of the old junkers, drinking a beer when Bobby found him.

Dean obviously knew that he was coming, but somehow the gruff older man still managed to surprise him, planting a hand on his shoulder and greeting him with a “what’re you thinkin’, kid?” Dean laughed at the notion of Bobby calling him a kid when he was older than comprehension, but at the same time, he loved it, because it meant that Bobby still viewed him as Dean, the boy he raised; not the half darkened, toxic, angel.

Dean sighed to himself and decided that it was just best to tell Bobby everything and hope that he could help him sort through it like he had when Dean had been younger and needed someone to talk you, because obviously John wasn’t winning any Father-Of-The-Year awards, and come to think of it, that seemed to be a recurring theme in his life. He pinched the bridge of his nose and handed Bobby a beer from the cooler Bobby hadn’t realized was there before. Bobby opened his mouth to suggest that Dean cut back in the drinking, but Dean had seen that face for years and cut him off with a very cheerful. “Immortal, and nearly invulnerable.” Bobby just shrugged and sat down next to him.

“Just trying to figure out the best choice when none of them are any good.” Dean said. “We’re pretty sure that Michael fell, Father was always big on long term punishments. He was a lot like John in that way. I’m not really sure Dad ever forgave me for Sam running when we were in Flagstaff.”

Bobby was great a reading between the lines, “You think Sam is Michael and you’re terrified. Instead of telling him, you’re gonna act like the idjit you are and go get yourself into a whole ‘nother world of trouble. And on top of that, I bet you’re not even planning on telling your other brother, sister or Cas, are you?”

Dean scoffed, but conceded Bobby’s point, with one minor change. “Cas and I don’t have secrets. He knows.”

And Bobby had to admit that was impressive. He’d assumed that for Dean to have turned out the way that his did, Lucifer must have been a large part of him, Grace or no Grace, and therefore, he’d thought that Dean would continue to tell half-truths to those he wished to protect, but at the same time, he was glad that Dean had at least one other being that he could be completely honest with.

“In some ways, I’m hoping it’s Sam, Bobby, because if it’s Sam I have a chance of getting through. None of us even know how long Michael’s been missing because we haven’t been there in millennia, for various reasons. But if it’s not Sam, and if he hasn’t been earth bound, but just flitting about somewhere else? Then there’s no chance.”

“And if it’s not Sam?” Bobby wondered.

“I have another idea.” Dean told him and he did. He knew the older hunter wouldn’t just leave it at that, that he’d want to know Dean’s other brilliant plan. He gave Dean a look that Dean had been seeing on his face for the better part of thirty years. It’s said – _well?_

“If Sam’s not Michael, or if I can’t get through, well then, I can always join the Hell’s Angel’s Diving Team.” He told the other man, cryptically. That was something that he’d been thinking a lot about. He knew that there were a set of keys to his cage floating around, he remembered his Father telling them about His various constructions and their purposes. He just _really_ didn’t want to go back there, and he knew in his heart, that he would rather die before he let himself be shoved back into the festering pit of misery and torture. But for his family, and for the humans, he would find a way to endure it. Like he had for ages.

He’d sent Meg off looking around Hell to see if she could find any information about Michael or the keys to the cage from the denizens down there, she hadn’t returned yet, but she’d only been gone a few hours.

“That’s a terrible idea, kid.” Bobby told him. “I may not understand exactly what you’re implying, but I don’t like it. I never thought the day would come when the best-case scenario is that both you and Sam are Archangels, but that day has come. Always knew you idjits would be nothing but trouble. I’m gonna head back to the house. You want me to send out Cas?” He asked.

“Actually, can you send out my sister?” Dean requested. He sighed to himself again. He really needed to talk to Charlie. She was the first Angel other than Cas that had ever felt more like a friend than a sister. She was definitely both, but he knew that he could tell her anything and she would never repeat it.

“You always were a broody type, Luka.” Charlie told him as she walked across the lawn. She was more than a hundred feet away, but he could hear her clearly and smiled.

She sat down next to him and grabbed a beer, not even bothering to wait for him to offer.

“How’d you end up on earth?” He asked.

She smiled. “I fell, about two hundred after you did.” She said, he rolled his eyes because _obviously_.

He wanted to know everything that happened after he’d been cast out, but at the same time, he was nervous to find out what had happened to all his brothers and sisters.

“First of all, you have to understand that when you were cast out, we were all punished for various reasons and to different degrees. I was called one day after you’d left, and I was told I needed to swear my allegiance with Michael, or be stripped of my wings and cast out to earth. They told me I had one day to make my choice. I fell before the time limit came. Hey! Are you afraid of flying? Because I’m freaking terrified!” Leave it to Charlie to find humor in the most serious situations.

“Oh yeah, no, planes are awful.”

He wondered what had happened to Gabriel, Michael and Cas when all of this had been going on, and Lucifer couldn’t understand why his Father would decide and allow horrible things to happen to people who had nothing to do with The War that he’d started years ago. He found abruptly, that it made him furious. He was about to start ranting about all kinds of injustice, when Meg suddenly appeared. She took one look at Charlie, smiled and said, “Well, well, if it isn’t another Weasley.”

Charlie through her head back, laughing lightly. “I love that movie! I’m Charlie! Luka’s favorite sister!” She said, introducing herself, cheerfully.

She smiled genuinely at the red-headed Angel. “My name’s Meg. Luce, I haven’t been able to figure out much, but it’s only been a few hours. Crowley is still checking things out, and he said that he’d let me know if he found anything.”

Dean nodded at her, acknowledging that she was doing the best she could.

The trio headed back inside the house, not really sure what the next step was, but Dean figured that tomorrow everyone could head off and do different things, and hopefully soon they would be able to find Michael and this would be over once and for all. Everyone else seemed to think a positive resolution was possible, but he wasn’t as confident. He knew Michael better than anyone and there was very little chance that Michael had been here long enough to learn anything. It seemed like everything Lucifer learned he learned faster than Michael, even though Michael was technically older.

He finally, _finally_ climbed the stairs and joined Cas in their bed room, flopping down face first with his clothes still on, groaning. “I miss being human. I thought things were complication then, I had no fucking idea.”

Cas pushed at Dean’s shoulder, rolling him over onto his back, watching as he dramatically through an arm over his eyes.

Castiel couldn’t help himself. His partner was just too cute. The Devil, indeed, he thought, rolling his eyes, before savagely starting to tickle his sides, making Dean roll around laughing until he cried, and when they had finally calmed down, Cas kissed him gently.

Or, he tried to be gentle. But then Dean was biting at his lips and licking into his mouth, and suddenly it wasn’t gentle at all. Dean rolled himself over on top of Cas, feeling like he simply had to have his Angel. He found himself particularly impatient, after his conversation with Charlie, knowing what was going to come, so he found himself snapping away their clothing before Cas even had a chance to remove his socks.

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. They continued rolling around and making out, skin sliding together, cocks bumping on every roll.  Dean was gasping by the time he reached for the lube. He knew that he could have just prepped Cas quickly with his Grace, but he liked this part. This human part. It made him feel closer to Cas.

Cas was whining, “Luke, please, please?” He begged, desperate to get any part of Dean into his body before he spontaneously combusted. Dean shushed him quietly, kissing the apples of cheeks gently. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.”

Cas was sure that a year had passed by the time that Dean was done prepping him, or perhaps it’d been a century, he wasn’t sure. All he knew what that Dean was sliding into him inch by inch and _finally_. They weren’t super vocal every time they had sex, preferring instead to communicate telepathically, keeping it more private than they would have otherwise. Of course, they’d warded and soundproofed the room, but the house was full of Angels, and one very crafty demon, they’d rather not take the chance.

Cas was quickly overwhelmed by the _wet, drag, slide_ of Dean inside of him, and he noticed a new kind of desperation in his lover, something he hadn’t seen since before they’d left Heaven. He was slightly concerned, but was able to quickly push it aside because of just how _good_ Dean was making him feel.

“Harder, please harder!” Cas begged, he couldn’t help it, he wanted everything that Luke could give him.

Dean knew this was going to end more much quickly than either of them wanted. He couldn’t believe the overwhelming need he still felt for his partner, even after all this time, he pushed Cas forward at the same time as he chased his release.

“Luke, I’m gonna-” He started, and Dean just nodded, “I know, baby, me too.”

Then something weird happened, well, not really weird, just unusual. Cas suddenly found himself drenched in water as Dean’s wings exploded behind him.  Castiel gasped as he looked up, Where Dean’s wings had once been fire, and then ice, they were now a beautiful combination between light and dark. The main part of the wings was a satiny black color, while the feathers on the tips were a resplendent gold color, but the most beautiful thing about them was was the golden lightening running through the inky darkness.

Cas couldn’t hold back the tears, overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him, and Dean’s smile was glowing, the light from his wings arching up around him, making him look like the angel that he truly was.

Castiel wasn’t sure how he could have ever forgotten just how awe inspiring The Devil truly was, and he was sure, at that moment, he would have no problem following Lucifer straight into Hell.

 


	14. My Bloody Valentine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas took off out back to trap the cupid before they got there, Cas said some words and suddenly a father chubby man launched himself at Dean, and Dean had to fight the urge to throw him off, because seriously. What the fuck. He felt slightly better when Cas got similar treatment next and it made Dean happy to know that he was hiding himself well enough that the cupid didn’t even notice.
> 
> Then came Sam’s turn, and Dean almost lost it watching his Sasquatch of a baby brother lifted off his feet into the air. “This is cupid!?” Sam shouted, still slightly out of breath and slightly off the ground.
> 
> When he was finally released Sam looked over towards Dean with a completely horrified face, and muttered something about it being an Angelic version of a handshake, Sam quickly voiced his displeasure. “I don’t like it!” He shouted. “No one likes it.” Cas and Dean said quickly in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this Chapter the boys go back to hunting and Dean goes back to being more hunter than Angel. At least for now.
> 
> I'd forgotten how much I liked writing the case related parts of this story.
> 
> As always, I love to hear your feedback, thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> Edit 2-8: I'm reworking parts of this story over the weekend to resolve some continuity issues, I will probably have one more update and the rework done by Sunday. I'll make sure to provide the location of changes, for those who want to re-read. Thank you for sticking with me on this ride.

Dean woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He felt more like himself, now that he wasn’t carrying around one more reminder from any of his time in Hell. Human or Angel, but the more that he thought about it, the more he realized that he missed just being Dean. It was great having his brother and sister back, but at the same time, he missed the easy camaraderie that he and Sam shared when they hunted together in the Impala. Since he missed it, and he was long past the point of not asking for things just because he wanted them, he decided that he was going to find a hunt for him and Sam to go on. Just as brothers. He wanted to remember a time before he was The Devil and everything got so complicated.

He knew that part of the reason him and Sam had been drifting apart was because they never really talked about everything that happened with Ruby before he popped Dean out of his box, but as much as Dean wanted to be overjoyed and leave it at that, he was still angry. Sam was his brother and he’d trusted a demon over him, before he even knew the truth.

It was a rare morning in that Dean was awake before any of the other inhabitants, which should have been strange, considering a majority of the house didn't sleep, but they all had their own things going on.

Dean started the coffee pot and grabbed his laptop off the table. Research was never one of his favorite things, but if he was going to do this the human way, might as well start now. He was still searching when his coffee finished brewing, and fixed a cup the way he liked it. He rubbed at his eyes, mostly out of habit, and then stumbled across a story about a couple on a first date eating each other to death.

Yeah, this had to be their kind of case. He couldn't wait for Sammy to get up so they could get on the road. No apocalypse, no Michael, just Sam and Dean Winchester, hunting down the next thing that goes bump in the night. Dean was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet by the time Sam stumbled into the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

Sam eyed his brother wearily, certain that anything that made his brother that happy this early couldn't lead to anything positive.

“Mornin’ Sammy!” Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder. Sam became even more cautious when he saw that Dean had started making breakfast for everyone else in the house. “Morning, Dean. What is all this?” He asked.

“We’re going hunting!" He crowed, laughing when Sam looked like he’d never seen Dean before.

“Yeah, we do that, Dean.” He said, shaking his head.

“This time it’s just you and me, Cas might join if we need back up, but for now it's just us. Like it used to be. Before everything got weird.” Sam fixed him with a soppy-as-fuck, little brother look which had Dean rolling his eyes.

“Alright, bitch. Eat your breakfast, we’re leaving as soon as you’re done. Gonna be gone a couple of day. Couple on a first date ate themselves to death. Sounds like our kind of thing.”

“…Did…Did you do actual research?” Sam asked his brother, clearly shocked.

“Oh fuck you, I do research.”

He watched Sam tuck into his breakfast and smiled behind the rim of his coffee cup. This was going to awesome. He was thinking about reigniting their prank war, certain that this time he would emerge victorious. He had superpowers, no way Sammy could top that.

Sam finished his breakfast, but had spent the entire time smiling to himself. He was so glad to be going on this hunt with Dean, he missed his brother and while having his brother actively invested in stopping the apocalypse, he still missed the times when it was just him and Dean in the Impala, cruising the back roads, sometimes with Cas, some times without.

They said goodbye to the other tenants, threw their bags in the back of the car and took off. Sam had wondered if Dean was planning on flying them there, but he had made it abundantly clear that they were doing this the human way, flying was awesome, but this was a tradition, and you don’t mess with tradition.

By the time they checked into their motel sixteen hours later, Dean had forgotten where they even were and had just started calling their destination “small town USA.” Which is really the most apt description. Everything about this town was small town America, completely unimpressive, but it certainly had a weird energy.

Dean smirked to himself as Sam stepped out of the passenger seat and went to grab his bag, and he heard Sam’s sigh of exasperation at the fact that Dean has just mojo’ed his very manly rucksack into a small, pink, wheeled, suitcase, emblazoned with a glitter Samantha across the front.

Dean doubled over laughing at the truly venomous look his little brother was shooting him. It was totally worth the short-sheeting his bed was going to get later to see Sam with that playful anger in his eyes. It felt like so long ago since they’d had this. When it was just regular monsters, and not Angels and Demons.

Sam found himself glaring into the trunk after jumping out to grab his rucksack. Apparently Dean wasn’t above using his mojo for evil. Looks like the prank war was back on. He was shooting his brother an angry look, but he honestly couldn't be happier. Things had been strained between them for a long time now and Sam was just happy to be getting back in touch with his brother.

The next morning they went to talk to the female victim’s friend. She had been the one to find the bodies, she said her friend Alice was already dead, but that the man she’d been with he still sort of been alive, but also that Alice had still been a virgin, and her behavior had been completely out of character. Not to mention how could two people actually go far enough to eat each other to death?

Sam met up with Dean back at their motel, Dean had, unfortunately drawn the short straw and had to go check out the bodies, while Sam had the more innocuous task of talking to the victims friends and family.

Dean had been feeling weird ever since he got to town. At first he thought it was because he missed being around Cas, but that didn’t seem right. He was just lethargic, tired, and didn’t really want to do anything. He also noticed his temper starting to rise slightly, but ever since Cas had pulled him out of Hell, that had pretty much been par for the course. He anger issues had really magnified since Cas pulled him out, that was really saying something.

The next night, two people were involved in a double suicide. They, like the other couple had just met recently, and were planning their second date.

The boys were walking through the hospital when Dean caught a demon passing them in the hall, which was weird, but also not weird at all, considering the whole ‘end times’ debacle they were currently in, but was was weird was the fact that Sam seemed to pick up on it around the same time he did.

Sam promised his was fine, but his face said otherwise. If his brother thought that he could suddenly start hiding things from Dean that way just because stuff was a little different now, he had another thing coming.

They met with the coroner for the second time in as many days, he bid them farewell with what Dean assumed was meant to be morgue related humor, and they got to the task at hand. Namely, sorting through entrails.

Sam got to the hearts before Dean did. “Oh no.” Sam groaned.

“What?” Dean asked his brother.

“I think it’s Enochian, do you know what this says?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded, and called Cas. “Hey Cas, it’s Dean, yeah room 13C, basement level, Saint James…”

“I’m there now.” Cas said, still into his phone. “I’m hanging up now.”

Dean sighed, he really hoped his Angel never changed. There was something to completely charming about Cas and his complete lack of comprehension in certain areas.

“You know,” Sam said, conversationally, “I really thought they eye-fucking would’ve gotten better when the actual fucking started, but I was so, so wrong.” He trailed off.

“Shut it, bitch!” Dean responded, eloquently as ever.

Cas examined the heart, he didn’t understand why Dean had called him, obviously he had the knowledge that Cas had, and definitely even more, so why had he bothered to reach out? He had mentioned something about wanting to do an “old fashioned” hunt with Sam so he figured that probably had something to do with it.

“We’re dealing with a rogue Cupid.” Cas said, shuddering slightly since he knew what was coming.

“Like a flying fat kid with diapers?” Sam asked.

“They’re not incontinent.” Cas told him, seriously, and Dean couldn't help the small laugh that slipped out.

And that’s how they ended up in a restaurant together on Valentine’s day. Dean ordered a burger, but suddenly found he wasn’t hungry. You know who was hungry? Castiel. That was weird. Clearly the cupid was just a part of this, not the cause.

Cas took off out back to trap the cupid before they got there, Cas said some words and suddenly a father chubby man launched himself at Dean, and Dean had to fight the urge to throw him off, because seriously. What the fuck. He felt slightly better when Cas got similar treatment next and it made Dean happy to know that he was hiding himself well enough that the cupid didn’t even notice.

Then came Sam’s turn, and Dean almost lost it watching his Sasquatch of a baby brother lifted off his feet into the air. “This is cupid!?” Sam shouted, still slightly out of breath and slightly off the ground.

When he was finally released Sam looked over towards Dean with a completely horrified face, and muttered something about it being an Angelic version of a handshake, Sam quickly voiced his displeasure. “I don’t like it!” He shouted. “No one likes it.” Cas and Dean said quickly in unison.

Cas confronted the cupid and explained that his targets were slaughtering each other, assuming him of setting people up to kill each other. Turned out, the guy just really loved his job. Like really loved his job. It seemed like there was something in town that was causing people to get carried away and take things to another extreme. Watching Cas apologize to a very sad cupid was probably the funniest thing that Dean had seen in eons.

Dean felt himself starting to lose his temper when the cupid started talking about how their birth was destiny. Then he stupidly forgot that he was currently powered down and punched the angel in the face. Sam was quick to point out that he’d just punched a cupid and wasn’t really operating on his usual level.

Dean had been acting weird around Sam for weeks, but they’d never really had a chance to talk about it, and Dean was as allergic to feelings (feelings about Cas, notwithstanding, apparently) as he had always been, but this was different. It looked like something was eating at him.

“Um, are we gonna talk about what’s been up with you lately, or not?” Sam questioned.

Dean was abruptly read to snap, “Or not.” He said firmly, brushing past his brother and Cas on his way out of the room.

Because this day just couldn’t get any better, at all, Sam was called back to the coroner’s office again, after a man had died from an exploded stomach brought on by an overindulgence of twinkles, some of which he resorted to forcing down his throat.

Sam called Dean on his way out, informing Dean that this guy wasn't hit by cupid, but that his death was still weird. It seemed like there was something in town that was fucking with everyone’s definition of moderation.

Dean shared his information, that there were eight suicides since the past Wednesday, as well as nineteen overdoses.

The longer they stayed in town the more uneasy Dean became, this town was literally crawling with demons, and someone had stripped the moderation from the town. There was no way this wasn’t going to end badly. Sam caught a demon on the way back to the hotel and snagged the briefcase it had been carrying.

Dean knew immediately what was inside when Sam brought it into the room, “Sam.” Dean said very carefully. “There’s a human soul in there. Please back up.” Sam did as he was asked, watching Dean lift the soul out and push it towards the sky.

It was Cas who figured it out, in the end, as it usually was. “Famine.” Were the next words that Dean really recognized, he’d gotten lost watching Cas eating.

It seemed like everyone was effected, except for Dean and he liked to think that it said something about his strength of character, or that he was simply very satisfied with the life he lead and had no need to hide anything, but deep down he knew it was more than that.

Cas seemed to be addicted to cheese burgers. Dean laughed, because he was an Angel who had no idea what The Bible said about any of this, because he couldn't remember ever reading it. Thankfully Cas was able to fill them in.

“Then will come Famine, riding on a black steed, he will ride into the land of plenty, and great will be the horseman’s hunger, for he is hunger.”

“Basically he’s just here to bring out the worst in all of us.” Sam concluded. He looked over at Dean. “Do you think maybe you should sit this one out, Dean? You’ve been really short ever since we got to town.”  
“I’m fine, Sammy.” Dean said through gritted teeth. “Drop it.”

“You’re an Archangel, now, Dean! You’re dangerous!” Sam shouted, “Stop being so fucking stubborn and see some fucking sense.”

“Couple things, Sammy, real quick. I’m not doing this because I’m The Devil, or an Angel, but because I’m also, and most importantly, Dean fucking Winchester and this is my job, Sam. This is what we do. This town is crawling with demons like Sam Winchester’s very own vending machine and I still trust you to do what needs to be done, so, back off, Samantha. No more chick flick moments.”

“He’s going to be really upset when he tries to eat our souls!” Cas chipped in, cheerfully, earning a smirk from Sam and a baleful glare from Dean, who, despite his protestations, did really feel ready to snap at the drop of a dime. Not that he’d ever admit that, after all.

“Cas, if it’s Famine, and I believe you, are we still thinking that this is Zachariah? This seems above his pay grade, I know Raph is involved, but this seems like it would have taken too much of his time. He’s never been one for the long con.” Dean asked.

“I was thinking about that, and. I was thinking, what about Naomi?” Cas wondered out loud. Dean hadn’t thought about that, but he was pretty sure it would end up being true. She had always been one of his least favorite.

“So Raph sent ‘Lucifer’s’ demons here to get Famine moving, basically.” Sam summarized, helpfully. The Angels just nodded.

Dean knew that Sam’s fight with that demon was going to come back and haunt them. Famine was in town, demons were running everywhere, and they all still thought Sam was Lucifer’s vessel. This had all the makings of a clear disaster.

Dean had a really bad feeling about this. Sam was starting to sweat and he knew that being in the presence of so many demons so soon after everything that had happened with Ruby must be getting to hi, he was really starting to look strung out, and it was beginning to worry his older brother.

“How’d you stop the last horseman?” Cas asked, while they were discussing strategy, “War got his mojo from his ring,” Dean started, “and after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. Everyone who was effected, it was like they woke up from out of the dream. Thank Famine’s got a class ring, too?” Dean suggested.

“Sam, let’s roll.” Dean called to his brother.

“I um, I can’t. I can’t go. I think.” He started and Dean quickly picked up where he was going and stepped him to save his little brother, “yeah, okay.”

“You need to lock me down.” He added. Dean nodded, pissed, saddened and repulsed on his brother’s behalf.

Dean handcuffed his brother to the bathroom sink, and just for good measure, warded the cuffs to burn demons trying to open them. One could never be too careful with demons.

“Sam, for the record, I still trust you.” Dean said, because his brother needed to know that what he’d said before was wrong – he did trust Sam, more than anyone else.

“It’s up to you know, Dean. You got this.” Sam smiled as Dean closed the door and pushed a wardrobe in front of it.

That was more like the brother moments he was used to with Sam. Now just to deal with the tricky issue of Famine. He was pretty sure that he was going to need to “come out” so to speak for this one, because he wasn't sure that Cas was powerful enough to take out the horseman, Dean was pretty sure the answer was no, and he wasn’t willing to gamble with Cas’ life, even if it meant blowing his cover.

Dean and Cas ended up at the morgue yet again, this time because the coroner had drunk himself to death after being sober for years. Cas tried to explain to the replacement ME that it was Famines, but Dean quickly moved the conversation along, the angels realized that the man still had his soul and therefore it could be used to follow the problem back to it’s source.

“Are you serious?” Dean asked Cas, rather snappily, watching the Angel bit into what had to be his two hundred-something cheeseburger. “These make me, very happy.” Cas said around a bite of his burger.

“How many is that?” Dean wondered idly.

“I’be lost count,” Cas said honestly, “it’s in the low hundreds.”

“What I don’t understand, is, where’s your hunger, Luke?” Cas asked him. Fucking thanks, Cas. That was the exact thing he’d been trying to avoid thinking about because he was pretty sure he knew the answer, and he was pretty sure he didn't like it one bit.

Dean gave him some bullshit speech about being well adjusted, and Cas eyed him wearily, and reminded him gently in Enochian, “we don’t lie to each other.” Thankfully Dean was spared the conversation, and he almost laughed at how much more comfortable Dean’s life of avoidance was than the one he’d been living recently. But the only reason he was spared the conversation was because they caught sight of the demon’s van driving by.

Meanwhile back in the motel, Famine had sent two of his demons to mess with Sam, but thanks to Sam’s quick thinking and a hastily painted Devil’s trap everything was going to be okay.

The woman railed against the invisible barrier, and Sam was slowly losing his mind, and his blood was thundering through his veins, but he knew it’d be over soon. Cas and Dean would figure this out. His brother always figured things out, always made sure he would be fine.

Dean and Cas tracked Famine to a diner on the outskirts of town, Cas was being weird.

“I take the knife, I cut off the ring hand of Famine and I meet you back here in the parking lot.” He said, tonelessly, and Dean really didn't like the far off look in his eyes, that meant he was only capable of thinking about cheeseburgers.

“Well that sounds foolproof,” Dean responded, snakily.

He waited all of about three minutes before deciding it was taking too long and heading inside after his wayward angel. He repressed a shiver when he allowed demons to apprehend him, hating the way the way their hands on him made his skin crawl. It reminded him too much of his human time in Hell.

But nothing was quite as bad as realizing that Cas had moved on from cheeseburgers straight into raw hamburger meat.

Famine was just as repulsive as his name would suggest. He was sickly and old.

“The other Mr. Winchester.” He began, sounding extremely self important, he made some disparaging remark about Cas, which Dean chose to ignore, instead wanting to know what was going on.

“So this is your big thing, huh? Making people crazy?” He yelled.

“It doesn't take much, hardly a push, oh, America, all you can eat, all the time, consume, consume, a swarm of locusts in stretch pants, and yet you’re all still starving because, hunger doesn’t just come from the body, it also comes from the soul.”

“Funny, doesn’t seem to be coming from mine.” Dean baited.

“Yes, I noticed that.” He man agreed. “Have you wondered why that is?” He asked, “how you can walk in my presence.”

Yeah. Because I’m the Devil. Dean thought. “Well, I like to think it’s my strength of character.” Is what he said.

“I disagree.” The older man offered, before touching Dean’s chest. “Yes, I see. That’s one big, dark, nothing you have there, Dean, can’t fill it, can you? No matter, I saved all of these demons for your brother, but it doesn’t look like he’s coming,” Famine said, with a sickening smile. “More for me.” And he began sucking all the souls from the demons in the room, before taunting Dean about being a horseman and Dean being unable to kill him.

At this point Dean was really over it. He knew what was happening to him and he wasn't  
A fan, but not a big problem at this moment. He realized that he couldn’t just kill Famine, he would need to smite the demons inside of him, rendering him useless and his ring fell easily into their possession.

They got back to the hotel to find Sam still in the bathroom, mouth covered in blood, with a demon stuck in the Devil’s trap. He just kind of shrugged. “She did it to herself.” He offered, less apologetic than Sam would usually be, but Dean was willing to let it go for the time being. He hastily cleansed Sam of the demon blood, since he hadn’t been building a tolerance this time, it was easy to clear it out of his system quickly and painlessly.

Dean found himself drinking a beer and wandering through the scrapyard, thinking. He had no fucking idea what he was going to do. He loved his family, but in the end this was going to come down to him and Michael, just like it always had. He told himself, he’d pray just one more time, and if his father didn’t answer, he’d just find another way. No use missing someone who doesn’t miss you.

“Please, I can’t. I need some help. Please.” And just like every other time for thousands of years, Dean heard nothing from his Father but silence.


End file.
